Coeur de loup garou
by Ccilia 7
Summary: Il pense qu'il n'est qu'un monstre...elle, elle va lui prouver le contraire, et lui redonné espoir...mais à quel prix ? [Update : chap 5 ]
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici une nouvelle fic de moi (hum..), elle parle bien essentiellement de Remus,et je ne vous en dit pas plus que le résumé. Alors, voici la tradition du disclamer: tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JKR, sauf ceux que vous ne connaissait pas, qui sont des être sortis tout droitde mon imagination. Ce premier chapitre est un prologue, donc, si il vous paraît court, rassurez-vous, les autres chapitres seront bien plus longs ! Voilou !

Bisous ! Et bonne lecture !

Ccilia7.

_Chapitre 1 Prologue : Avant ce jour..._

Je ne m'était jamais attendu à quoique ce soit de la part de personne en ce qui concerne ma condition...jamais. Et j'avait mes raisons. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai rencontré les êtres qui seraient mes meilleurs amis, que j'ai commencé à avoir plus foi en moi. Mais le doute était présent, et il le serait à jamais. Pour moi, aucune attache d'autre sorte que celle que j'accordai à mes amis, ne pouvait existé. Je n'en avait pas le droit. Mais on ne décide pas ; que ce soit les gènes ou les sentiments...et je l'ai appris à bien de mes dépends. C'était cela ma devise : un loup-garou n'a pas le droit d'aimé, ni d'être aimé.

En fait, le problème n'est pas là. Le problème est que je me suis aperçu d'une chose...que je suis en parti humain malgré tout, car un humain éprouve un sentiment qui dépasse de loin la simple amitié...et j'ai ressenti ce sentiment...celui d'aimé, et d'être aimé.

J'ai longtemps refoulé ce que je croyait être une abomination de la nature. Au lieu de l'accepter, comme j'aurait dû le faire, je l'ai reniée. Mais, j'avait beau la repoussé de toutes mes forces, ma nature revenait me dominer en force. Elle me disait des choses horribles ; des choses qui ne sont pas appropriées à un humain...des choses qui m'aurait plu de faire...et je n'avait totalement aucun contrôle des choses. La créature me dominait, alors que c'est moi qui aurait dû la dominer. Je pensait souvent qu'il aurait fallu m'abattre dès que je m'était fait mordu...que je devait être puni. Puni d'exister...

Je suis passé par bien des sentiments qui m'ont poussé à me détester. Le premier était le sentiment de la haine ; mes instincts faisaient de moi quelqu'un de particulièrement agressif lorsque la lune approchait, et je blessait mes amis ainsi, mais involontairement ; j'en ai beaucoup souffert parce qu'ils étaient une des raisons qui m'aidait à tenir le coup. Ensuite, j'ai éprouvé l'envie de massacrer, tuer tout ce qui était innocent, autrement dit, les humains vivant sereinement ; je voulais le faire le plus de mal possible, heureusement ce n'était pas tous les jours comme ça, sinon je serait sûrement déjà derrière les barreaux. Toutes ces rancœurs qui m'on enfoncés, petit à petit...

Et enfin, elle est entrée dans ma vie...Elizabeth...cette jeune brunette aux yeux bleus, dans lesquels je me perdait...et où j'était dépourvu de tout idée noire. Le sentiment que j'ai éprouvé à son égard m'a sauvé de moi-même. C'étai comme si la vie avait brusquement changée de tournure. Et tout cela grâce à elle ; grâce à cette fille qui s'habillait comme une moldue très classe ; qui s'attachait toujours les cheveux magnifiquement bouclés qu'elle avait, en un haute queue de cheval, mettant ensuite un bandeau violet ou kaki, qui lui encerclait la tête, et laissait retomber quelques mèches sur son doux visage. Elle était belle, tout simplement...pour une fois, je ressentait ce qu'aucun monstre ne pouvait ressentir : l'amour...c'était tellement bizarre...je n'ai pas eu le coup de foudre bien sûr, mais, j'ai plutôt était attiré...je ne l'aimait pas comme un amoureux romantique, mais plutôt comme un jeune garçon qui voulait savoir plus de choses sur cette fille. Et j'ai par la suite compris ce qui m'attirait tant chez Elizabeth Turner. Et là, tout c'est effondré ; mon espoir, mes sentiments, tout ! Le côté bestial de ma personnalité est ressorti comme un bouchon de champagne.

Je ne suis pas sûr de m'en être toujours remis...quelque part au fond de mon être, beaucoup de choses ont changées ; mais d'autres restes présentes, et je n'y pourrait jamais rien...parce qu'on ne choisis pas. Mais il est des choses qu'on ne peut oublier, même si elles ne sont pas forcément plaisantes. Ces choses m'auront appris énormément...Elizabeth m'en appris énormément...et son esprit si ouvert me touchera pour toujours. Elle a su briser la carapace que je m'était formé. Et je l'en remercie de toute mon âme.

Toutes les atrocités, les sentiments, et autre choses que me faisait ressentir le loup-garou qui est en moi, j'ai enfin appris à les maîtrisés...je ne l'aurait jamais crû...avant ce jour...

* * *

Maintenant, vous n'avez plus qu'a cliqué sur ce petit bouton qui se trouve en bas à gauche, et me laissez un tit commentaire, siouplé !!! Cela me ferait très plaisir !! Bye !! 


	2. Elizabeth

**Note de l'auteur : **Je tient à préciser que dans cette fic, chaque nom de lieu ou de personne sera en version originale, en anglais. Attention, je ne suis pas d'humeur très joyeuse ces temps-ci, alors il se pourrait bien que je fasse du drame au cours des chapitres suivants. M'enfin, c'est prévu qu'il y ai du drame malgré tout. Niark, niark !Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux rewiews :**

**Wallen: **Kikkou ! Merci pour ta rewiew ; t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas malpris tes dires ! Au contraire, ça me flatte. Pour les fautes de grammaires, je sait mais bon, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux, promis !Et plusieurs petites choses au sujet d'Elizabeth dans ce chapitre (d'où son titre, lol) bientôt, Kiss.

**Cool : **Merci, ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu réagiras bien à la suite, lol ! Bisous.

**Coco la binée : **Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant, et même plus. la prochaine ! Kiss.

**CyCy-Lupin :** Salut toi ! Merci, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter de sîtot ! Bisous ! (au fait, j'ai déposé un commentaire pour ta fic, sur le repaire d'HP. Et un lecteur de plus, un ! lol)

**Amélie : **Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! KissKiss, !

_**Chapitre 2 : Elizabeth.**_

La journée était plutôt bien entamée ce jour-là. Le soleil montait haut, et aucun nuage n'était présent. Le Hogward Express s'apprêtait bientôt à partir, et je montait avec mes amis, James, Peter, et Sirius. Nous nous dépêchâmes de traverser le train pour aller nous installer dans le dernier wagon ; c'était dans celui-là que nous faisions tout le temps le voyage qui nous menait à au collège…celui où nous nous étions rencontrés. Mais lorsque nous ouvrîmes la porte, une personne était déjà là…une jeune fille. Brune, grande, aux yeux bleus ; elle portait un bandeau sur la tête couleur Kaki, d'où s'échappait quelques mèches ; le tout attaché en une queue de cheval…elle était belle, et dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur moi, je me senti immédiatement attiré…

C'était étrange, durant tout le voyage, elle ne cessait de me lancer des coups d'œil et moi aussi d'ailleurs…c'était malgré moi, il fallait absolument que je m'approche d'elle, que je lui parle, que je la regarde…et elle semblait vouloir la même chose. Je souhaitait être à ses côtés, et elle, pareil. J'était comme…perdu dans son regard si profond, provoquant, et doux à la fois. Et il était évident qu'on en viendrait à se fréquenter. Elle était nouvelle, ses parents avaient déménagés de Californie pour venir s'installer ici ; et elle entre directement en 6ème année. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parler ensemble, ce sont surtout mes amis qui ont fait la conversation. Je n'osait pas trop la côtoyer au début, j'avait peur qu'elle réagisse mal. Mais son regard me disait tout autre chose…

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à destination, Sirius, James, Peter, Elizabeth et moi, montâmes dans les calèches sensées nous amener à Hogward. Là, pareil, nous ne nous parlions pas, et nous évitions de nous regarder…James s'en aperçu et me lança un regard interrogateur ; je haussait les épaules et m'appuya contre la vitre fraîche de la calèche. Dehors, le temps était angoissant, il faisait noir, la lune brillait, bien qu'elle ne soit pas pleine…des étoiles resplendissaient encore plus, comme celle qui représentait mon ami, Sirius. En cet instant, j'aurai voulu que toutes les étoiles la représente, elle. Mais une question m'obsédait : que pouvait bien avoir cette fille qui me fasse un tel effet ? A moins que ce ne soit…de l'humanité…pure et simple ! Mais je n'était pas amoureuse d'elle, c'était là toute la différence…et je n'était pas du genre à flirter à tout vient avec n'importe quelle fille ; ça c'était plutôt Sirius ; mais, qu'elle que soit mes sentiments à l'égard d'Elizabeth, il était clair qu'elle ne m'était pas indifférente…

Lors du banquet de la Grande Salle, Elizabeth à dû forcément passé par la tradition de répartition…Griffindor…ceci ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Quelque part, je sentais qu'elle serait envoyée là. Et « naturellement », elle s'assit à mes côtés…je n'osait pas la regarder en face. J'en avait le cœur tout retourné, et je tremblait. Pour faire comme si de rien n'était, je pris le sel…au moment où elle décida également de le prendre. Nos mains se rencontrèrent, et j'en eu des frissons et je retiré immédiatement ma main, écarlate. Décidément, tout semblait me pousser à l'accoster…mes amis me regardèrent comme si ils voyaient un mort sortant de sa tombe. Il ne faisait aucun doute que je passait pour une bonne poire…une poire cuite…rouge sang…

Il était étrange pour moi de voir à quel point la seule vue d'une fille, spéciale il faut bien le dire, avait soudain changé quelque chose au fond de mon être ; quoi que ce fût, je n'était pas prêt de me douter de ce qu'il en était véritablement…j'était comme qui dirait, aveuglé par la passion. Certains prétendent être aveuglés par l'amour, mais je ne suis toujours pas sûr que c'était là, la vraie conception d'une flamme brûlante d'amour dans mon cœur. J'aurait eu tendance à dire qu'il était plutôt question d'une flamme glacée…une flamme qui grandissait, toujours plus, pour un jour s'éteindre petit à petit…comme un cratère. Or, le cratère présent était mon âme, et mon cœur en était le centre.

Les jours passèrent, lentement, toujours plus lentement…comme si une minute semblait faire en réalité une heure. Mes copains et moi avions préparé un coup contre les Slytherin et je devait bien admettre que je ne m'en préoccupait guère…je repensait plutôt à Elizabeth. Nous la croisions parfois dans le couloir, mais, on ne s'attardait jamais à discuter ; on avait beaucoup à faire (entre autre, commettre les 400 coups) et Elizabeth également. Mais il arrivait aussi que le soir dans la Salle Commune, alors qu'il ne restait que nous, on s'attarde sur de longues conversations, mais je ne lui parlait pratiquement pas, et lorsque mes amis annonçait qu'ils allaient se coucher, je prétextait la même chose, histoire de ne pas me retrouver seul avec elle. Je l'évitait ouvertement, et mon entourage s'en rendait bien compte. Surtout Elizabeth qui me lançait parfois des regards interrogateurs, mais je faisait semblant de ne rien voir. J'était très perturbé de ma propre attitude, jamais je n'avait éprouvé autant de gêne devant qui que ce soit, surtout pas une fille. J'y pensait chaque nuit, et chaque nuit, je ne dormait qu'à moitié.

Mes insomnies se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et je m'endormait souvent en cours. Moi qui était censé être un élève model (NDA : il se la pète un peu, non ?). Et bien que je ne voulait toujours aborder Elizabeth, je ne pouvait m'empêcher de l'observer intensément parfois. On aurait dit que j'était une machine automatique moldue fonctionnant sous la simple pression d'un interrupteur. Cela commençait sérieusement à m'énerver, et j'avait très envie de me défouler sur quelque chose ; ou mieux…sur quelqu'un. En réalité, mes émotions se répercutaient sur mes instincts animaux, et j'était devenu en l'espace de quelques semaines, agressif envers un grand nombre de personnes, en particulier mes amis qui se demandaient véritablement ce qui n'allait pas. Mais ils n'osaient pas aborder la question tant que j'était si énergique.

Ce n'est que vers le début du mois d'Octobre, qu'un événement particulier changea radicalement le cours des choses. Je longeait un couloir, errant au hasard, quand j'entendis des intonations de voix bruyantes. J'accélérait le pas et jetait un œil au détour du couloir ; Elizabeth était là, mais pas seule…plusieurs Slytherin l'entourait et elle semblait coincée comme un papillon dans un sac.

« Alors, la nouvelle vient d'Amérique à ce qu'on dit ? Le pays de la graisse. Quoique, tu ne soit pas contaminée…, disait Regulus Black, le frère de mon ami, Sirius. Ce type est totalement dépourvu de quelconque sentiment, qu'il soit humain ou non ; il n'a strictement rien dans le crâne mis à part les conneries que sa mère utilisait pour le lui bourrer.

-La nouvelle t'emmerde, répondit d'un ton hargneux l'Américaine en question.

-Soit polie sinon tu pourrait bien le regretter, menaça un autre crétin.

-Je suis curieuse de voir comment, fit Elizabeth en levant la tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. D'ailleurs son regard exprimait plus que de la haine…l'autre pigeon recula prudemment. Au moment où Snape s'avançait dangereusement vers elle je décidait d'intervenir, en bon préfet qu'il se doit.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Voici l'encyclopédie sur patte, Lupin, cracha-t-il.

-Attention à tes paroles, je suis préfet, dit-je d'un ton tout aussi dégoûté.

J'ai l'impression de crâner…

-C'est une bonne couverture, tu as de la chance, venez, dit-il à ses compagnons, on s'casse.

Tandis qu'ils disparaissaient à l'angle d'un couloir, je m'apprêtait aussi à m'en aller à vitesse grand V, quand je senti une main se refermant sur mon bras, stopper mon action. Ce simple contact me fit l'effet d'un choc électrique, malgré le tissu que je portait.

-Attend…me dit-elle.

Je me retourne doucement pour lui faire face.

-Heu…oui ?

-Je vais être directe ; je voit bien que tu cherche à m'éviter, et j'aimerait bien savoir pourquoi.

Pour être directe, elle est directe.

-Je…j'ai beaucoup de travail et…je ne cherche pas à t'éviter !

-Inutile de mentir, c'est une chose que tu ne sait pas faire.

-Mais ? Qu'est ce que tu me veut ?

-Juste que tu réponde à ma question.

-Je ne te connaît pas, et on est pas amis alors je ne voit pas pourquoi je te collerait.

-Et tu ne souhaite pas ma connaître ?

Je ne répondit pas et me contenta de la fixer un peu sévèrement. Elle soutint mon regard et s'approcha même un peu plus de moi, alors qu'elle l'était suffisamment. Selon moi.

-Moi j'aimerait te connaître…après tout, on ne doit pas être si différent…

Elle avança, ce qui, instinctivement, me fit reculer ; mais elle s'avance encore !

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Lui demandait-je sur le même ton doux qu'elle avait employé.

-Disons…que c'est…une intuition.

La cloche sonna alors ; merci Merlin.

-Il faut que j'aille en cours…mais on se reverra Remus, j'en suis convaincue », dit Elizabeth non sans une ombre de sourire.

Elle me contourna et partis derrière moi d'une démarche lente et féline. Je me tourna à moitié vers elle pour la voir partir et prendre les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur. Finalement, je me repris et me mis en marche vers le cours de métamorphose qui avaait lieu, lui, un étage plus bas. J'avoue être bluffé par cette conversation, aussi bizarre fut-elle étant la première que nous ayons eu…

* * *

La « prédiction » d'Elizabeth au sujet d'une prochaine rencontre se réalisa ; je n'en doutait pas d'ailleurs. Elle eu lieu totalement par hasard lors d'un cours de divination. Comme la vie fait si bien les choses, le professeur fit des équipes par deux pour lire des stupides cartes censées nous relever notre avenir ; et bien sûr, elle me mit avec Elizabeth. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à mes côtés, je sentis mon cœur accélérer la vitesse de ses battements contre ma poitrine. 

-Salut, me dit-elle joyeusement.

-…..salut, répondis-je d'un ton un mou.

-Toi, tu n'es pas dans ton assiète !

-Si, je vais très bien.

-Non.

-Si.

-…je peut savoir à quoi tu joue ?

-Moi ? Mais à rien. Je sait seulement que tu n'a pas la pêche.

-Et en quoi n'ai-je pas la pêche ? Je suis curieux de le savoir, répondis-je ironiquement.

-Tu n'ai pas très à l'aise. Cela se voit. Est-ce ma présence qui te perturbe ?

Elle était décidément trop directe. Encore une fois, elle m'imposa un dilemme embarrassant.

-Écoute, mêle-toi de toi, et moi de moi.

Sur ces mots, je fixait le tableau et me concentrait dessus plutôt que sur le visage d'Elizabeth. Lorsque je pensait que j'enavait enfin fini avec elle, elle revint à la charge.

-Tu sais, me fit-elle sur un ton détendu, je pense que tu es trop stressé. Surtout depuis que tu t'es enfin décidé à m'adresser la parole. En fait, je crois bien que tu y pense souvent, tu te pose des questions, et tu ne trouve pas les réponses. Cela occupe tes nuits et tu te fatigue ainsi. Attention, la santé, c'est fragile.

-Mais enfin, tu ne peut pas te mêler de ce qui te regarde ??

-Ce qui te concerne me regarde, tu t'en rendra compte…

La-dessus, elle me sourit, et s'en tourna vers ses cartes, me plantant dans mes réflexions.

-Quoi ?!?

Pour toute réponse, elle me lança un regard signifiant clairement qu'elle ne répondrait pas et que je n'avait qu'à chercher dans le plus profond de ma cervelle. Mais comment voulez-vous vous concentrer si votre regard est fixé sur la plus belle paires d'yeux que vous ayer jamais vu ? Je vous demande un peu.

Toujours est-il que, même si au plus profond de moi, je sentait bien une quelconque tension entre nous, je devait bien avouer qu'Elizabeth n'était pas une grande timide ; en fait, elle était trop sans-gêne ! Si bien que, n'importe qui se sentirait violé dans son intimité si elle en venait à imposer un interrogatoire. J'avait eu l'impression, en ces quelques mots d'échanges, qu'elle me connaissait comme sa poche. Inutile de préciser que cela me déroutait, d'autant plus que ses manières décontractées à mon égard. Comme si on se connaissait depuis le biberon. C'est très vexant. Mais d'un côté j'en était disons…flaté. Je ne sait pas très bien pourquoi d'ailleurs…peut-être parce que, au fond, j'espérait qu'elle se comporte ainsi. Oui, je voulait qu'elle me connaisse, je voulait qu'elle me pose des questions. Qu'importe qu'elles fussent personnelles, du moment que c'était elle qui les posait. Tant mieux qu'elle se soit sentie bien en me parlant, parce que cela me mettait moi aussi à l'aise…et pour cause, je voulait encore qu'elle me parle, d'elle, ou de tout autre chose, qu'importe, elle me parlerait ! Quelle douce voix d'ailleurs…voix qui me semblerait innocente si je n'était pas ce que j'était.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillait, avec, non pas le doux son de la voix qui avait bercé mon sommeil, mais avec celui de la voix d'un gros crétin, appellé Sirius Black. 

« DEBOUT, MON GROS LOULOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IL EST TEMPS DE LEVER TON DERRIERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Surpris par tant de brutalisme, je tombait carrément sur le plancher froid, m'empêtrant au passage dans mes couvertures. Résultat, je me retrouvait momifier roulant par terre, tandis que l'autre imbécile riait à s'en écorcher les cordes vocales. Si la pleine lune n'avait pas été si loin en date, je pense qu'on aurait ramassé ses restes à la petite cuiller.

Après quoi, James arriva finalement, et me délivra de mon « cocon d'emprisonnement ».

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Padfoot, le menaçait-je tout en attrapant mon oreiller.

-Hey ! Je veut participer », dit Prongs.

Aisni commença une longue bataille de polochons et autre tissu bourré de plumes en tout genre. Lorsque Peter entra à son tour, nous nous jetâmes sur lui pour l'assener de coups avec nos munitions ; lequel répondit en ripostant avec l'oreiller de James qui ne lui pardonna pas. Ce moment d'amusement avec mes amis me remonta le moral en flèche et je ne pensait plus à Elizabeth. Ça fait du bien de se vider la tête parfois.

* * *

Pendant la journée, il ne se passa pas grand-chose de bien important. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense…sion met de côté le énième rateau que s'est pris James avec Lily Evans. Et la baffe magistrale qu'elle lui a administré ; d'ailleurs, il refuse de nous en donner la raison, son humeur est assez dégradée. Et Sirius à bien trouvé le moyen de se foutre de sa poire. 

Quand à moi, je n'ai pas eu à nouveau une confrontation avec Elizabeth…j'aurait préféré le contraire. J'avoue. Et, si on n'en juge par mon comportement, je dirait que ça n'a pas échappé à mes amis, en particulier Sirius, qui n'en a pas fini de me bourrer le crâne de ses imbécillités d'argumentations. Il enaivenu à me demander si j'était gay…sans commentaires…

En tout et pour tout majournée était des plus banales. Mais ma soirée…c'est une autre histoire.

J'était tranquillement en train de faire mes devoirs, installé sur un de plus moelleux canapés qui soit, quand j'ai senti quelque chose derrière-moi…ou quelqu'un…

«Les caractéristiques du loup-garou. C'est intéressant ? »

Je me retourne, pour apercevoir, ô chose impressionnante, Elizabeth qui lisait par-dessus mon épaule.

« En effet, c'est super intéressant, répliquait-je.

-Du moment qu'il n'est pas dit des horreurs sur eux…

Elle contourne le canapé et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Hem.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Eh bien, commence-t-elle à m'expliquer, tu voit, je n'aime pas qu'on discrimine les hybrides. Regarde Rubeus Hagrid, il m'a tout de suite paru très gentil lorsque je l'ai abordé.

-Et tu te soucie donc du sort des loup-garous ? Dit-je avec un ton presque ironique.

-Ben, oui !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Ce sont des êtres humains ! Tu n'est pas de mon avis ??

-Si bien sûr ! C'est sûr…

-C'est que…c'est parce que ma sœur en était un que ça me touche…

Aah ! Bon sang, ça fous un coup !

-Qu…quoi ??

-Oui…

-Ah bon…répondis-je ne sachant que dire d'autre, je suis désolé pour toi. Mais pourquoi parle-tu d'elle au passé ?

-Morte…un chasseur. (NDA : il est doué le loupiot, hein ? Quel tact ! lol)

-Je suis vraiment désolé…c'est inhumain ! Comment peut-on autorisé cela ?!

-La bêtise de l'être humain…mais c'est du passé…ça fait maintenant 5 ans.

Silence complet. J'essaie tant bien que mal de me replonger dans mes devoirs, mais la nouvelle ne m'en donne pas vraiment le cœur.

-On était très proches toutes les deux ; on se racontait tout. C'était ma seule confidente. Les autres me mettait à part…je n'avait qu'elle comme amie…

-…

-…

-Comment s'appellait-elle ? Demandait-je d'une voix chaleureuse.

-Gina, répondit-elle.

-C'est un joli prénom, dit-je sincèrement.

-Oui…c'est également celui de ma mère.

À ce moment, le tableau de la Salle Commune pivota et des éclats de rire retentirent dans tout la pièce. Si je n'avait pas déjà entendu ces rires des miliers de fois, je n'aurait pas reconnu mes 3 grands copains. Automatiquement, Sirius se précipita sur moi pour me faire sa part de moqueries.

-Mumus !!

Pour changer…

-Quel plairsir de te revoir après tant de temps séparés !

Ce disant, il m'enlaca fortement comme pour prouver sa tendresse verbale. Je m'en serait bien passée.

-Dis, tu voudrait pas me lâcher un peu, tu m'étouffe.

-Non !

-Sirius ?

-Oui ?

-Que tiens-tu tant à obtenir de moi pour m'emmerder à ce point ?

-Des aveux.

-Des aveux ?

-Oui.

Il me lâche finalement, et s'asseoit en face de moi dans l'autre divan. Non, en fait, il s'**allonge** de tout son long sur le divan et tape la pose. De quoi faire loucher quelques filles.

-Tu nous cache quelque chose, et on voudrait bien savoir quoi.

-Je ne vous cache rien du tout.

-Menteur. Et tu semblerait oublier qu'il y a une brune assise à tes côtés.

Heum…j'avait oublié Elizabeth. Ben quoi, ça peut arriver lorsqu'un espèce d'exité vous saute dessus brutalement, menaçant de vous réduire la gorge en bouillie. J'aimerait bien vous y voir !

-Ah oui, fit-je en me retournant vers Elizabeth, qui était assez vexée visiblement, désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle d'un ton distrait, j'y vais !

-Tu peux prester, tu sais, lui dit Sirius, tu ne dérange pas.

-Merci mais, j'ai des amis à voir, salut !

Et elle s'en retourna vers la sortie.

-Dis-moi, repris Sirius, c'est elle qui occupe tes belles pensées ??

-Tu n'arrêtera donc jamais de m'ennuyer ?

-J'en ai pas très envie…

-Normal…pour un chien.

-Eeeeeeeh, tu veut dire quoi par là ?

-Tu le sait très bien.

-Hum…

Cette voix féminie nous fit tous sursauter. Nous nous retournâmes pour voir le nouvelle venue ; Lily Evans…je n'osait tourner les yeux vers James…et pourtant…c'est ce que je fit. Hem. Hem, hem ! Mon Dieu, je crois qu'il a la mâchoire coincée ! M'enfin, c'est pas ce qui a l'air de préoccupé Lily pour le moment.

-Remus, me dit-elle en s'approchant, demain, il y a une réunion de préfets à 18 h 00 précise.

-D'accord, je serait là.

-Bien, bonsoir.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à partir, James l'interpelle.

-Eh ! Evans !

La dite Evans se retourne, visiblement très exaspérée, vers son interlocuteur.

-Oui Potter, soupire-t-elle.

-Euh…

-…oui ?

-Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir sortir avec moi ? Lui demande-t-il avec un grand sourir.

Tout le monde pousse un gigantesque soupir de fatigue. Ça faisait longtemps tient !

-Tu es pathétique Potter ! Tu le sais ça ?!?

Rouge de colère, elle se précipite vers son dortoir et claque la porte derrière elle bruyamment.

-Bravo James, dit ironiquement Sirius, tu assures !

-Mais enfin qu'ai-je fait ??

-Tu es d'une délicatesse et d'une politesse inée, lui dit-je.

-Comment cela ?

-Ben, dit à son tour Peter, tu penses que c'est diplomatique tout ça ?

-Di-quoi ?

-Laisse tomber.

-Je comprend pas…dit pitoyablement James, je ne comprend pas !

-Et bien à mon avis tu vas mettre longtemps à comprendre, lui répliquait-je.

-Et puis zut, qu'elle aille au diable !

-Tu préférais qu'elle aille dans ton lit, avoue, dit Sirius.

A ce moment même, trois coussins s'abattirent sur la tête de notre cher toutou de compagnie.

-Aourf !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en cours, alors que j'était en train de m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de « Quels plantes sont dangereuses pour les vampires ? », un morceau de parchemin atterrit sur ma table. 

#Salut toi !

J'aimerait te parler aujourd'hui à 19 h 00 à la tour d'astronomie. J'espère que tu pourra te libérer.

Elizabeth.#

Je me retourna vers la place où était installée celle-ci, mais elle ne m'adressa pas un regard. Hum. Que peut-il y avoir comme sujet de discussion dont on ne peut parler en public ? D'autant plus que je n'ai pas très envie de lui parler à nouveau…

Et oui, je suis toujours réticent à lui donner ma confiance et mon amitié ! Je suis comme ça; on se refait pas !

Mais quand même…à la tour d'astronomie ?? Le lieu le plus triste où se réunissent la plupart des dépressifs certains soirs. Heureusement que Rusard veille…non pas que sa présence m'enchante, mais il est parfois bon qu'il fasse quelques rondes à certains lieux. Bref, ne nous égarons pas du véritable sujet même si il ne plait guère d'en parler ou même ne serait-ce qu'y penser.

* * *

Je commençait vraiment à croire que Rusard était la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à cette école en cet instant ; que Dieu fasse qu'il ne dure qu'un temps. C'est grave tout de même. 

Me voici dans le couloir, essayant à tout pris d'aller vers la tour d'astronomie, tandis que notre concierge très cher chassait à tout-vient les élèves importuns. Je me glissa silencieusement, et parvint sans mal à la tour (vous comprendrez tous en partie grâce à quoi…). Je poussa la porte silencieusement, et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Personne à première vue.

"Tu es pile à l'heure.

Je me retourna vivement, aperçu Elizabeth, derrière la porte ; elle s'approcha.

-Je savait que tu n'aurait aucun mal à venir, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Et comment le savais-tu ?

-Tu as pour charmante compagnie, une bande de farceurs !

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je les approuve toujours.

-Comme quand lorsqu'ils martyrisent Snape ?

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

Elle passa à côté de moi, et commença à tourner autour des planètes qui embellissaient la pièce, en les examinant.

-J'avait espèré que tu le saurait…répondit-elle sans m'adresser un regard.

-Et comment tu voudrait que je le sache ?!

Elle détacha ses yeux d'un des globes, et me fixa intensément.

-Je…c'est pas important. Je…désolée, je doit y aller !

-Attend !!!"

Trop tard, elle s'était déjà engouffrée dans les escaliers. Je me lança derrière elle, mais quand je fut arrivé en bas, il n'y avait personne. Seulement un couloir vide, et noir…

Elizabeth m'était apparue très étrange. Enigmatique, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche…et cela m'attirait encore plus. J'avait envie de la connaître mieux ; mais d'un autre côté je ne le souhaitait guère non plus. Par la suite, mon attirance grandissante fut difficile à vivre ; et dangereuse…

* * *

Ouf ! Fini ! J'avoue que je suis fière de moi, j'espère que vous aussi.Désolée si il y a des fautes, j'ai eu la flemme de me relire...Maintenant,regardez tous,il y a ce que l'onappelle un bouton du nom de "OK", il vous suffit de cliquer dessus, et de me mettre une rewiew (détaillée si possible) bientôt, tout le monde !

Ccilia7.


	3. A fleur de peau

**Note de l'auteur : **Aucune...

**Réponses aux rewiews (peu nombreuses...snif...)** ****

**Coco la binee :** Merci. Par contre, je te demanderait de détailler tes rewiews s'il te plait...mhm ? C'est plus encourageant. Kiss. A

**CyCyLupin :** Merci, mais rewiews détaillées please ! Kiss.

**Chapitre 3 : A fleur de peau.**

Plus les jours passaient, plus je me sentait pressé comme un citron ; ou une saucisse entre deux tranches de pain…et à cela s'ajoutait la pleine lune. Pendant celle de Septembre, mes amis m'avait trouvé beaucoup plus agité que d'habitude. Bah. Fallait bien extérioriser son ressentiment. Et c'était par l'intermédiaire de la chose qui habitait en moi que cela sortait. Cette chose qui me répugnait tant. Et qui faisait de moi un…

« Remus !! »

Humpf.

« Sirius…

-Devine quoi ??? Fit-il en venant ce planter devant moi au milieu du couloir.

-…je sait pas…

-James va se battres à main nues avec mon imbécile de frangin !

-Quoi ??! Manquait plus que ça !! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Mon frère l'a provoqué sur le terrain de Quidditch alors qu'il s'entraînait.En très court et très simple, c'est allé très loin. Trop loin. Même Evans était là, James l'a carrément envoyé balader lorsqu'elle lui a fait des remontrances !

-Là, c'est grave pour qu'il en vienne là.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de te le dire, t'es préfet, tu vas pouvoir arrêter ça. Ils se sont donné rendez-vous dans trois jours à 19 h 00 dans la salle des trophées pour se bastoner tranquillement. Ne lui en parle pas, je n'était pas sensé te le dire.

-D'accord. Franchement, il aurait pu s'abstenir de l'ouvrir ton frère !

-Ben, son sort ne m'inquiète pas plus que cela, répondit mon ami d'un ton dégagé.

-Moi non plus, si tu veut tout savoir ! Mais les ennuis que va se coltiner James ne seront pas une simple retenue si il a vraiment l'intention d'en faire du pâté !

-…

-Dis-moi, il n'a pas vraiment l'intention de le massacrer ?

-…

-Sirius !

-Ben, si…parce que…

-Je me contrefiche de la raison de cette « dispute », le coupais-je, où se trouve-t-il maintenant ?

-Dans le dortoir, en train de se calmer les nerfs sur son oreiller, enfin se qu'il en reste…Peter est avec lui.

-Allons-y, dit-je en attrapant Sirius par le bras, et en l'entraînant vers notre Salle Commune.

Décidemment, ce n'était c'est pas ma période de chance ces temps-ci. Et merde !

* * *

-Comment cet espèce de larve ose me provoquer ?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Voilà près d'une demi-heure que James s'use les cordes vocales à incriminer Regulus Black. Il m'a raconté l'histoire de son altercation, en omettant bien sûr de mentionner la petite bagarre qui doit se dérouler prochainement.

-Moi ! Comment peut-il oser m'adresser la parole !

-Parce que tu considères que tu est assez hautement placé pour qu'on te traite comme un roi ?

-Je…hein ?

-C'est toujours ça le problème avec toi, lui dis-je, énervé, tu te donne beaucoup trop de mérites je pense.

-Vraiment ??!!! Eh bien, tu dois être un des rares dans ces cas-là !

-N'en soit pas si sûr, Lily n'en pense pas moins elle !

J'avait touché la corde sensible…James me regarda furieusement, puis, sorti du dortoir dans un grand bruit.

-T'as vraiment tout gagné, me dit Sirius, mécontent.

-Oh écoutes ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ?!!

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ??! Tu te rend compte de ce que tu vient de faire !?!

-Oui, je lui ai balancé la vérité en pleine poire, et ça, il ne le supporte pas, dit-je sur un ton presque sadique.

-…

-Et toi aussi, tu es exactement pareil que lui ! Vous êtes des gamins immatures, voilà ce que vous êtes ! Je me demande ce que je fait avec vous !!!!

Devant moi, Sirius se tenait immobile, me fixant d'un regard de peine profonde. Réalisant ma connerie, j'essaya de rattraper le coup.

-Je…attend, non, je ne…

-J'ai compris, me coupa-t-il sèchement.

Il se tourna vers la porte, et sortit lui aussi.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit cela ? Me dit alors Peter, tu ne le pensait pas du tout, alors pourquoi ???

-Je…

J'était incapable de répondre ; comme si une boule de poils coincée dans ma gorge m'en empêchait. Je venait de blesser 2 des 4 personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi. Idiot. J'était un idiot. Un pur crétin né !! Je pouvait toujours courir pour me faire pardonner…

-Réfléchis-y, me fit Peter en se levant de son lit, moi je vais voir comment vont James et Sirius…même si je me doute déjà de leur état.

Il m'avait dit ça sur un ton plus sec que jamais. Il m'en voulait lui aussi, et je ne l'en blâmais pas. J'avait mérité de rester seul. Je ne méritait même pas les sentiments de mes amis. Eux qui m'avait tout donné…joir, amitié…et voilà comment je les remerciait…

Je m'allongea sur mon lit et regarda le plafond, en réfléchissant, à ma vie, à mes malheurs, mes amis…jusqu'à ce que je plonge dans un profond sommeil…

* * *

Deux jours…deux jours qu'on ne s'adressait plus la parole. J'en souffrait atrocement. Dès qu'ils me voyaient, ils s'en allaient dans la direction opposée. C'était comme si ils me considéraient comme un déchet à éviter à tout prix. J'avait tellement mal… 

Je me faisait tout petit, j'était seul, et ça m'enfoncait encore plus dans la déprime. Mais après tout, les gens comme moi y étaient habitués, alors pourquoi ça me rendait triste ?…tout ça, c'était nul. Bordel, j'avait tout gaché ! Tout ! Je me souvenait encore du jour de notre rencontre, en première année…j'était seul dans un des compartiments, et James et Sirius sont arrivés. On a commencé à parler ; puis Peter est arrivé à son tour. Peu à peu, des liens se sont tissés, et notre groupe est né. Bien sûr ils n'ont peut-être pas choisi le meilleur thème ; mais on s'est vraiment bien marrés ensemble. Une complicité hors norme. Et maintenant…maintenant je me retrouvait seul…comme je l'avait souvent imaginé ; je savait qu'ils finiraient par me laisser tomber. C'était calculé d'avance…

Quel beau gâchis. Et me voilà à me lamenter sur mon triste sort. C'était d'un pathétique…

En l'espace d'un instant, j'avait perdu tout ce qui avait fait ma vie, et mon bonheur. Ma mère étant devenue dépressive, depuis la mort de mon père, je n'était jamais avec d'autres enfants de mon entourage…je m'occupait d'elle, elle était tellement fragile…un rien aurait pu la briser. Enfermée dans son monde, ne parlant à personne, fixant un point invisible en se balancant dans son fauteuil à bascule. Elle ne parlait qu'à moi, et encore, rarement…en bref, je vivait comme en enfer.

Et voilà que maintenant, j'était retombé entre les mains du diable, si je puis dire. Je m'acharnait au travail plus que jamais ; quelques fois cependant, je sent bien qu'ils me lancent des regards. Ils doivent avoir pitié. Et je le comprend bien. Si seulement…tout cela…n'était jamais arrivé. Si la chose n'était jamais arrivée…

* * *

Une semaine…la nouvelle s'était vite répandue. J'entendait toutes sortes de commentaires lorsque je passait devant les autres. J'avait été rejeter par mes amis, pour le plus grand bonheur des Slytherin. 

J'était tranquillement en train d'étudier dans la bibliothèque, lorsque je senti quelqu'un s'installer à côté de moi. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lever les yeux pour voir qui c'était ; je ne connaissait que trop bien cette odeur maintenant de par mes sens de lycanthrope.

« Bonjour, me dit Elizabeth.

-Bonjour…

-J'ai appris que tu t'était disputé avec tes amis, quelle en est la raison ?

-Je ne veut pas en parler, répliquai-je.

-Tu ne veut toujours pas me faire un peu plus confiance ?

-…

-Remus…

-S'il te plaît, laisse-moi…

-…

-Elizabeth, dit-je d'un ton doux.

-Bon. D'accord, après tout, c'est compréhensible.

A présent, son timbre de voix était légèrement agacé et…atristé ?

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, lui dit-je, toujours sans la regarder.

-Je m'en doute. Mais j'aimerait bien être regardée quand je parle !Coucou !

Je releva finalement la tête vers elle. Elle était énervée ; et puis quoi ? Je lui ai rien demandé !

-Je ne veut tout simplement pas en parler ! Et puis je ne te connaît pas !

-Pourquoi ne me fait-tu pas confiance ?!? J'aurait penser que tu comprendrais, mais à priori, tu n'est pas encore…non, c'est rien…je m'en vais, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

-Attend, tu voulais dire quoi ??

-C'est sans importance !!

Et elle partis d'un pas rapide. Soudain, je me souvint de cette nuit, à la tour d'astronomie. Je me mis à la poursuivre, et finalement la rattrapa au détour d'un couloir, et la coinça entre le mur et moi-même pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas.

-Tu me dois des explications pour l'autre jour !

-Tu n'en obtiendra aucune.

-Mais enfin ! Tu te moque de moi !?!

-Je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui me prend pour une cruche !

-Qu…quoi ?

-Laisse-moi !

Et ainsi, elle me repoussa d'un bras, et partit très vite vers notre Salle Commune. Décidément, j'allais commencer à croire que cette fille était à moitié folle. Je restait planté là, comme une cuiller dans un yaourt. Je secoua la tête, histoire de me remettre les idées en place, et partit moi aussi vers la Salle Commune, oubliant complètement mon livre.

Oh, j'avait oublié : le duel qui devait avoir lieu entre James et le frère de Sirius s'était finalement remis à plus tard, celui-ci s'étant, un beau matin, empoisonné en prenant son petit-déjeuner. Même si je me doutait du responsable, je ne m'en mêla pas. Question de principe ; mes amis ne me parlaient plus, alors allez leur faire la morale n'était pas vraiment mon intention. Quoique…

* * *

Le jour J arriva. Je ne savais pas ce que je devait faire ; allez voir Mcgonnagal et prendre donc le risque mettre Sirius dans une situation embarrassante face à James, ou m'en occuper moi-même et risquer encore plus d'être éloigné par mes amis ? Merde. C'était tellement compliqué ! D'un côté, Elizabeth qui m'apparaissait comme une déjantée, et de l'autre, mes amis qui m'avait laissé tomber (bien que j'espérait qu'ils finiraient par revenir vers moi). J'était comme perdu dans un océan de vagues toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Et puis…je serait de nouveau seul à la prochaine pleine lune…cette pensée me serra douloureusement le cœur. 

Finalement, j'avait opté pour la solution « Mcgonnagal » ; c'était peut-être mieux…elle agit de suite, et James eu droit à un bon sermon le menaçant de le renvoyer pour un bon bout de temps, et cela malgré l'importance des cours. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il se douta immédiatement de l'identité de la personne fautive : moi. Au détour d'un couloir, il me lança un regard coléreux, presque…haineux. Ce qui ne fit que retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Mon regard à moi était rempli d'une infinie tristesse qui sembla cependant le faire réagir ; son expression avait changée et il avait, l'espace d'un instant, failli s'arrêter pour…peut-être me parler ?

Et c'est là que quelque temps plus tard, un évenement débloqua la situation. Pendant la pleine lune d'Octobre…

* * *

J'était encore une fois installé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, pour toute une journée. Je ne me rappelait jamais de mes nuits de souffrance, mais je savait que mes amis étaient là. Enfin, avant ! J'était très fatigué, et mes blessures m'avait considérablement affaibli. Mme Pomfresh m'avait obligé à avaler encore une fois, ses écœurantes mixtures, mais, comme elle le disait, « c'est pour mon bien ». Ouai…mon bien. Justement je ne vais pas bien; mais alors pas du tout. 

Je pris la potion que me tendait Pomfresh, tandis qu'elle m'examinait pour la énième fois.

« C'est vraiment bizarre, dit-elle soudainement.

-Quoi donc ?

-Vos blessures !

-Pardon ?!

-Chaque pleine lune, vos blessures disparaissent de plus en plus. Il semble que vous vous mutiler moins qu'avant, et cela pour je-ne-sait quelle raison. Incroyable !

Je n'en croyait pas mes oreilles. Ainsi…ils étaient finalement venus ! Ils ne m'avait pas délaissé ! Cette certitude me remonta le moral en flèche ; j'espérait qu'ils viendraient me voir. Je fini d'avaler ma potion, et m'endormi presque immédiatement.

J'était dans une salle…une sombre salle. Tout était silencieux ; plus j'avançait, plus j'avait peur. Soudain, un cri retenti, un cri terrifiant. Je me retournait vivement ; rien. Je commençait à avoir froid, très froid. Une chose passa dans mon dos, me frôlant légèrement. Je me retournait encore, mais toujours rien. J'avançait encore, loin, toujours plus loin. Une porte se dressa alors devant moi ; poussé par la curiosité, je l'ouvrit…et fut aveuglé par un immense flot de lumière.

Alors que je m'habituait petit à petit à la clarté de la pièce, une chose me bouscula. Je perdit l'équilibre, et tomba par terre. C'est alors que je sentit quelque chose…quelque chose de…visqueux ! Un liquide pour être plus précis. Je regardait mes mains. Du sang ! Partout, sur le sol !! Et à l'autre bout de la pièce…une immense créature, grise, poilue, montrant des dents tranchantes, pleines de sang….

Je me réveillait brutalement, en m'asseyant sur le lit. La tête me tournait, et j'avait envie de vomir. Encore choqué, j'entendit une voix à ma droite.

« Mauvais rêve ? »

Je me retournait vers mon interlocuteur…et reçu un autre choc.

« James !?!

-Oui, me dit-il, calmement.

Il me fit signe de regarder de l'autre côté ; mes deux autres amis étaient là aussi.

-Mais…je pensait…

-Qu'on t'avait laissé tomber ? Demanda Sirius, pas du tout, on t'aurait jamais laissé !

-Mais…

-Ce que tu nous a dit nous a blessé, commença James, mais au fond, on sait que ce n'était pas volontaire. Et puis, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux…

-Alors…vous me pardonnez ?

-Bien sûr qu'on te pardonne mon loulou ! Fit Sirius, on a pas fait tout ça pour te laisser maintenant !

Je souriait faiblement. Le souvenir du rêve était encore présent. Je ne savait pas si je devait leur en parler.

-Je voudrait m'excuser, me dit James, j'ai vraiment été nul…

-Ce n'est rien…je ne t'en veut pas.

Et dans une étreinte joyeuse, notre amitié retrouva toute sa splendeur. Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir que de tous les retrouver, mes amis, très important qu'ils étaient dans ma vie. Je leur devaient tout.

-Allez, les visites sont terminées, s'écria Mme Pomfresh, ce garçon a besoin de repos !!!

Mes amis me saluèrent, puis, s'en allèrent. Tandis que l'infirmière prenait soin de me concocter une de ces potions, je repensait à mon, morbide et horrible, il faut l'avouer, rêve.

On dit que les rêves signifient toujours quelque chose, mais là, c'était abusé. Peut-être les conséquances de la pleine lune…la conscience de la bête sanguinaire qui m'habite qui a un tel effet. Mais ceci ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant…pourquoi maintenant ?…….bah…ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout. Il vaut mieux ne pas m'épuiser avec ça.

* * *

Ce soir-là, je fit le point sur tout ce qui c'était passé. Je repensait à plusieurs choses…plusieurs personnes…et une en particulier. Elizabeth avait soudainement changé de comportement vis-à-vis de moi. Tout simplement parce que je ne ne savait pas ce qu'elle voudrait que je sache. Mais que je sache quoi ??? Je ne suis pas devin ! Et encore moins lorsque je ne connaît la personne que depuis 2 mois à peine. Elle m'avait indirectement accusé de ne pas voir, ce qui semblait selon elle, une évidence pour sa personne. Je suis complètement perdu. Enfin, j'ai retrouvé mes amis, et c'est cela qui compte le plus pour moi. 

L'infirmerie était éclairée par une faible torche, la nuit étant très noire, et Mme Pomfresh ayant besoin d'éclairage pour ne pas risquer de se prendre une gamelle, vu qu'elle travaillait encore. Mais je n'arrivait pas à dormir. Et cela malgré la potion apaisante qu'elle m'avait donné. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Pomfresh ne pouvait rien entendre, de son bureau. Je fit semblant de dormir ; cela devait être la visite d'un quelconque Professeur pour l'infirmière. Seulement, lorsque je sentit dans mon dos, la personne en question se diriger vers moi, je commença à douter quelque peu. Une main s'accrocha à mon épaule. Cette odeur…elle bien sûr…

-Tu dors ? Me demanda-t-elle d'un murmure.

-…

-Je sait que non…

Je me retournait pour…hem…me retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage d'Elizabteh. Elle me sourit, et s'assit sur le lit, tandis que je m'adossait contre mon oreiller.

-J'aurait voulu m'excuser, dit-elle, pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour tout.

-Eh bien…je les acceptes…mais explique-moi la raison de tout ceci alors.

-…

-Tu me dois bien cela.

-C'est sans importantce je t'ai dit, me fit-elle, toujours souriante, s'il te plaît, laisse tomber.

Je la considéra un instant, puis, décidé finalement de laisser passer.

-D'accord.

-Merci.

Elles se pencha, me mit une main derrière la nuque, et m'embrassa la joue ; les mèches de cheveux s'échappant de son bandeau me frôlant le visage. Je sentit mon cœur accélérer la cadence, et rougit comme une tomate.

-Tu sais, me fit-elle, ce n'était pas dans l'intention de te faire du mal. Tu as du me prendre pour une folle, ajout-elle avec un rictus.

-Un peu…

-J'aimerait vraiment qu'il n'y ai plus de malaise entre nous.

-Tu sais que tu es trop directe ?

-On me l'a toujours dit.

Nous rions un moment. Finalement, le journée était pas si mal que ça.

-Je sent que quelque chose te tracasse par rapport à moi, reprend-t-elle.

-…

-Tu veux bien m'en parler ?

-C'est…sans importance, ditje en souriant.

-Hum…je voit, donnant-donnant quoi ?

-Exactement.

Silence. Je remarqua qu'elle me regardait…encore de ce regard qui me pèse et me met mal à l'aise. Un regard perçant et pénétrant. Comme si elle lisait en moi ce que d'autres ne peuvent voir.

-Tu m'a l'air différent des autres…

-Comment ça ? Fit-je, étonné.

-Tu n'es pas ce gentre de coureur de jupon qu'on voit presque partout à cet âge là.

-Comment pourrait-tu le savoir ?

-Je sait comprendre les sentiments des autres.

-Alors tu pourrait me dire ce que je ressent moi ?

-Oui…

-Prouve-le, dit-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire.

-Eh bien, commence-t-elle en me souriant en retour, tu es dicret, pas très bavard, je peut donc en dire que tu ne te sent pas proche des gens qui t'entourent, tu as peur de les blesser. Et tu te caches donc derrières les pages de toutes sorte de bouquins…mais ton cœur d'or en dit plus encore…

-V…vraiment ?

J'était quelque peu dérouté. Mais je la croyait.

-Et toi ? Serait-tu capable de lire en moi ?

Tout en parlant, elle s'était approchée ; et moi j'avait reculé.

-Je n'en suis pas très sûre, me dit-elle.

-Moi non plus, répondis-je, au hasard, complètement dans les nuages.

Elle se redressa soudainement, et me dit joyeusement :

-Je t'ai eu !

-Hein ?

-J'ai réussi à te surprendre, tu as marché.

-Grumpf !

-Haha, ne t'inquiètes pas, un jour, peut-être, arriveras-tu à retourner la situation à ton avantage.

-J'y compte bien !

Nouvel éclat de rire. J'adorait son rire. Je ressentit alors une envie bizarre…je la regardait comme…un chasseur observant sa proie. Cette attirance refoulée que j'avait pour Elizabeth refit brusquement surface. Le loup-garou ; il me disait de…de la prendre. De lui faire du mal. Ou le contraire, c'était très flou. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Tout de suite.

-Elizabeth…il…il est tard. Et Mme Pomfresh peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Tu devrais rentrer.

Je remarqua alors quelque chose. Dans ses yeux se reflétait…du défi. Comme si elle me provoquait de la battre dans un quelconque duel.

-Je pense aussi, me répondit-elle d'une voix très…envoûtante.

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte. _Allez, dépêche-toi ! _Elle me lança un dernier coup d'œil, et disparut enfin derrière la porte.

En cet instant je réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Mais vraiment pas bien du tout. Pas seulement chez elle ou chez moi. Mais aussi chez « lui »…Moony, pour être très précis. L'animal que j'avais tant de mal à apprivoiser. L'animal qui prenait tout à coup le dessus sur moi comme jamais auparavant. Il savait ce que je ressentait et voulait m'en faire souffrir. Rendre mon attirance en haine incontrôlable, pour m'obliger à commettre ce contre quoi je me battais depuis toujours. Jusque là, je ne m'en était pas trop mal sorti…enfin, pas vraiment, mais j'avais toujours réussi à maintenir l'équilibre…sauf cette fois-ci.

* * *

-Allez mange ! 

-James, non !

-Mais ça fait deux jours que tu n'avale presque rien !

Et j'ai des raisons, par Merlin !

-Et alors ! Ce n'est pas toi qui en souffrira !

-J'en souffrirait mentalement, puisque tu es mon ami !

-Et nous aussi, ajouta Sirius tout en désignant Peter qui approuva vigoureusement.

-Eh bien, je compenserait avec vous à la prochaine pleine lune, dit-je, exaspéré.

-Arrête, tu nous peur, sérieusement, dit James.

Tandis que je repoussait mon assiète, en me laissant tomber sur le dossier de ma chaise, Peter prend la parole :

-Moi, je suis convaincue que toute cette histoire à un rapport avec Elizabeth Turner, dit-il tout en coupant sa viande.

-…

-…

-…

-Tu as raison, fit alors Sirius, en y réfléchissant, c'est à partir du moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés que tout a commencé.

S'en suivit un long débat sur la question, dans lequel je ne voulu nullement répondre. Finalement, énervé, je me sauva de la Grande Salle jusque dans mon dortoir, plantant mes amis, avec la preuve bel et bien prouvée, de la raison de mon état, j'ai nommé bien sûr, Elizabteh Turner. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverait peut-être à me débarrasser de mes amis quelques fois, pour éviter leurs questions impertinentes. Malgré cela, j'était plutôt de bonne humeur ; j'avait « regagné », si l'on puis dire, l'amitié de mes amis . Je ne me doutait vraiment pas en cet instant, que les choses allaient bien changer…et pas vraiment en bien…mais je ne dirait pas en mal non plus. Et zut ! Encore une fois, le sujet m'énervait, et je n'avait pas envie d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

Enfin, c'est ce que je pensait…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** et maintenant, vous n'avez plus qu'a...cliquer ! et rewiwer !! Kiss, Cécilia. 


	4. Padfoot et Prongs

**Note de l'auteur :**Bon, je sait, j'ai pas mal de retard, et je viens de finir ce chapitre en ce jour béni du 31 janvier à 3 h 04 exactement. Je ne sait pas du tout quand le prochain chapitre arrivera (plus vite j'espère). Mais j'ai un gros devoir et donc, je ne pense avoir beacoup le temps de m'en occuper. Sigh...

**Réponses aux rewiews : **

**CyCyLupin :** Hello toi ! Bon alors déjà, merci ! Pour Mcgo, ben, en fait, j'avait un peu la flemme de l'écrire et il ne m'apparaissait pas très important pour la suite de l'histoire...quand à Elizabeth...héhé...je la fermerait. Bises.

**Erika :** Merci, t'as raison, c'est bien bon d'être remis à sa place de tant à autre ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, Bzou.

**Moi-même : **Merci, ça me très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite plaira ! Kiss.

**Chapitre 4 : Padfoot et Prongs.**

En l'espace d'un laps de temps, les mœurs s'étaient calmés pour presque tout le monde. Et je dit bien 'presque'. James et Sirius n'en finissaient pas avec leurs blague toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Bon, j'avoue, j'avait participé à certaines…mais je n'était pas Maraudeur pour rien tout de même ! Personne n'était un ange. Combien même je pariait que Mcgonnagal n'avait pas eu une seule fois eu l'envie de cracher des boules de papier machées sur un de ses profs dans sa jeunesse ! Mes pulsions sauvages s'étaient calmées le lendemain de la visite d'Elizabeth à l'infirmerie. Diable que cette fille était intriguante. C'est ainsi que fini le mois d'Octobre. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sans aucun soucis. Chaque soir, je me tapait des délires fous avec mes amis, des blagues à la con, et tout le baba qui va avec. Je parlait un peu plus avec Elizabeth, la saluait dans les couloirs, comme un bon camarade de classe. Mais le sentiment que j'avait éprouvé l'autre jour n'avait fait que m'enfincer encore un petit peu plus dans ma coquille.

Sinon, j'était plutôt heureux. Je vivait le plus normalement possible, et mes résultats scolaires étaient raisonnables. Trop selon Sirius ; ah celui-là! Lui et James étaient plus que jamais au sommet des conneries les plus folles, et Peter et moi y participions souvent, mais c'était eux les les boss, comme on dit. Une fois, ils n'avait pas chômé en changeant par je-ne-sait quel moyen la nourriture des Slytherin en plastoc pur et simple. Écoeurant. Et d'ailleurs, un jour, comme ils trouvaient que je ne participait plus autant qu'avant, j'ai été pour la première fois victime de ma propre bande d'amis. Alors que j'entrait dans la Salle Commune, j'ai senti un liquide visqueux me couler dessus. Du chewing-gum. Sales traîtres…j'ai appris par la suite que c'est Peter qui avait suggéré cette plaisanterie. Traître. Tandis que tout le monde riait comme des bossus, j'ai aperçu Elizabeth qui me fixait avec un sourire. Tendre, mais pas moqueur. Et moi, pauvre idiot avec une horrible pâte verdâtre sur le crâne, je n'ai fait que la fixer avec étonnement, légèrement courbé en avant sous l'effet du choc. Heureusement, personne n'a rien remarqué. Trop occupés à rire. Traîtres…

Mais quelque chose me tracassait. James et Sirius étaient plus que jamais sur mon dos pour ce qui était d'Elizabeth. Ils me posaient sans cesse des questions, auxquelles je ne voulu répondre. Sirius à même tenté de la séduire pour vérifier que je n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Et je ne l'était pas. Elle l'a gentiment envoyé baladé je m'y attendait. Quant à James…eh bien il courait toujours après sa rouquine, et ce n'était pas gagné. Il lui en faudrait de la patience, mais, plus ça va et plus j'avait l'impression qu'elle commençait à céder. Le lendemain matin de la dernière pleine lune qui s'est déroulée, mes sens étaient plus développés que jamais, et j'avait pu ressentir, alors qu'il la draguait devant nous, qu'elle n'était pas en colère. Mais plutôt…gênée ; et avec beaucoup plus de sympathie pour lui qu'auparavant. Bien sûr, elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Et James n'avait rien remarqué…et je ne lui avait rien dit. Je sait, c'était sadique, mais je préférait attendre qu'il soit…plus mûr. Si je lui disait tout cela, il essaierait de nouveau de sauter sur l'occasion, et ça ne ferait, en définitive, qu'empirer les choses. C'était la meilleure aide que je pouvait lui offrir. Et tandis que Peter se faisait draguer pas un sixième année gay, Sirius s'amusait comme à son habitude à se servir des filles comme des mouchoirs. On les use et on les jettent. Mais attention, il n'a jamais couché avec aucune d'entre elles, je tient à le préciser. Bien qu'il y ait certaines nymphomanes, lui, il n'était pas comme ça et les repoussait gentiment. Mine de rien, ce n'était pas un coureur de jupon comme beaucoup le pensait. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas faire de mal à chaque fille qu'il larguait. Et il les larguait lorsqu'il sentait que ça allait être sérieux….parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de l'amour.

Je sait que ça peut paraître bidon, mais il avait peur de vivre une histoire sérieuse, de souffrir. Car lui-même n'a jamais reçu d'amour de la part de personne. Oh bien sûr, nous étions là, James, Peter, et moi ; mais ça ne suffisait pas à rattraper toute une enfance. Sa famille l'avait reniée comme un moins que rien, et il en avait beaucoup souffert. Trop de différences entre eux. Et de ce fait, il répercutait en quelque sorte ce qui lui arrivait, sans pour autant faire du mal aux gens qui ne le méritent pas. Mais il ne le faisait par exprès, et parfois, il avait des regrets. Il a toujours été le plus proche de James. Rien n'aurait pu bouleverser leur profonde amitié, à part la mort. Sérieusement, il fallait le voir pour le croire. De toute leur vie, il ne se sont disputés qu'une seule fois, et tout c'est arrangé en un jour. Ce qui pourrait paraître impossible…et pourtant.

* * *

Halloween. Joyeuse fête que voilà. La Grande Salle avait été décorée merveilleusement bien. Comme toujours…cela aurait pu être une joie pour tout le monde si il n'y avait pas eu ce petit incident qui a humilié Snape. Oui, encore…cette fois-ci, je n'était au courant de rien du tout, Peter non plus et…les deux autres bien sûr…j'en viendrait plus tard. 

Cette année d'Halloween était particulière étant donné que Dumbledore avait organisé une grande fiesta après le repas. Ce n'était pas un bal, mais plutôt…une « boum » comme dirait les moldus. Et le thème avait été bien choisi : costume de créatures légendaires obligatoire. Donc, tout variait ; vampires, dragon, sirène…loup-garou…bizarre vêtements que voilà pour représenter ce que moi-même j'étais. Je me demandait si il n'y aurait pas un vampire qui étudierait ici…après tout, Dumbledore m'avait bien accepté, pourquoi pas un vampire ? Mais je l'aurait senti…enfin, je crois, ça se sent ces choses là entre animaux, non ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il été clair que je n'aurait jamais porté un déguisement tel que…enfin voilà quoi. Donc, j'avait opté pour Dracula…je sait, c'était ridicule. Mais il aurait fallu voir Sirius en pirate ou encore James en Diable. Peter était plutôt chic en spectre de la mort. La soirée avait bien commencée. L'humeur était joyeuse, tout le monde s'éclatait, autant avec la musique qu'avec le punch. Lily Evans, elle, était particulièrement remarquée pour son habit, euh…je ne sait pas comment vous dire ça ; Mais ça se résume en trois mots : beauté, formes, et danger. Danger de mort. Oui, vous m'aurez compris, je parle de James. Mais on va sauter ce passage, qui, je n'en doute pas, est fortement ennuyeux.

Ensuite…je n'ai pas très envie d'en venir à la suite. En fait, je ne veux pas du tout en venir à la suite…mais…je veut en venir quand même. Et puis zut ! Tant qu'on y est ! Le sujet à un nom et un prénom : Elizabeth Turner. Il ne s'agit en aucun cas des sentiments que j'éprouvait à son égard. Non. En fait…elle ne m'avait pas parler. Nan, ce n'est pas la bonne formule. La vérité, c'est qu'elle m'avait complètement ignorée ! Pas un regard, pas un signe qui aurait laissé suggéré qu'on s'étaient à jamais adressé la parole. J'en fût véritablement troublé. Je ne sait pas comment elle a fait, mais elle avait réussi à m'eviter. En beauté. Moi qui est pratiquement dur à trouver, ça l'est plus de m'eviter lorsque je me trouve dans le coin, et que je veut parler à quelqu'un. Parce que je voulais lui parler. Pour…ben, bavarder un peu. « Hey salut, ça va ? ». Nan. Je ne pouvais décidément pas engagé une conversation comme ça, c'est pourquoi à chaque fois que je la perdait de vue, j'en profitait pour trouver mes mots. Qui ne venaient jamais…j'ai fini par laisser tomber, décidant de voir si le lendemain, elle aurait changé de comportement à mon égard. Parce que, et ça me coûtait de l'avouer, j'était plutôt triste qu'elle ne me parle plus. Enfin, non, pas triste, mais j'avait l'impression qu'il y avait un vide sidéral flottant dans ma tête. Pour une soirée. Une soirée où la fille la plus toquée que j'ai jamais connue ne me parlait plus. Une soirée où la fille qui m'avait si promptement parler m'ignorait. Bref, une soirée qui n'était pas des plus amusantes à mon gout parce que Elizabeth Turner semblait m'avoir ignoré! J'en fus le premier surpris. Le premier parce qu'après, bien sûr, mes très chers amis n'ont pas manquer de remarquer tout le bordel. Je me sius encore fait taquiner, mais leur échapper est assez facile au milieu d'une foule de plus d'une centaines d'élèves.

En clair, la soirée fut assez paisible, mis à part le petit « truc » bien sûr…Sirius et James étaient les stars, comme toujours, mis en avant. Ils étaient d'une énergie à raser les pelouses, mais cela était peut-être dû aux verres réguliers du punch….moué…remarque…ils ont pas vraiment besoin de punch. En tout cas, la soirée aurait pu finir en beauté si, comme je l'ai dit, il n'y avait pas eu l'incident. Je m'explique : trouvant qu'ils ne s'amusaient pas assez, James et Sirius son allés joyeusement trouver Snape dans son coin (quand j'y pense…pauvre garçon), et ont commencés, comme leur habitude, à le charrier. Au bout du compte, il à fini par s'en aller à l'autre bout de la salle, et c'est là que j'ai vu James exposer je-ne-sait-quoi à son complice. Tandis que je les regardaient d'un œil perçant, ils m'ont gentiment secoué la main au loin. Falsificateurs…

Après quoi, ils sont sortis de la Grande Salle pendant 30 bonnes minutes. J'ai donc fini par arrêter de me préoccuper d'eux, pensant que, finalement, ils n'allaient rien faire. Grossière erreur…

J'était tranquillement assis sur un banc, tournant le dos à la table des professeurs, en train de lire un bouquin sur l'alchimie, quand une chose non identifiée me tomba en plein sur la tête, m'aveuglant. Tout en reprenant mes esprits, je m'aperçus avec une certaine réticence qu'il s'agissait d'un pantalon…et pas n'importe lequel ; celui de Severus Snape si on se référait à l'étiquette. Horrifié, j'éjectait le tissu le plus loin possible de moi, puis me retournait pour confirmer mes doutes : Saverus Snape, appartenant à la maison Slytherin, était ci-présent en train de nous offrir un superbe strip-tease.

La foule était en train de se tordre de rire, et Mcgonnagal avait l'air, non pas outrée, mais choquée. Ben, il faut dire que c'était pas courant de voir un élève se déhancher sur une table, faisant virvoleter sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. Et c'est là que j'aperçu, à un mètre de moi, Sirius et James, se maintenant, l'un et l'autre pour ne pas tomber, tellement ils riaient. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux bambins étaient les responsables. J'allait m'approcher pour demander confirmation, quand j'entendit lors un cri strident de rire. Je tournait la tête pour me rendre compte que Mcgonnagal était montée sur la table en question (fortiche la vieille chouette), et essayait de faire descendre Snape de sa « scène ». Mais le truc comique était surtout que, malgré tout les efforts de la prof de métamorphose, le Slytherin refusait à tout prix de se retirer de son perchoir. Tandis qu'elle essayait de le tirer par la taille, lui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à ce qui paraissait être une citrouille flottant dans l'air. Je ne saurait dire si c'était vraiment cela vu que, Snape avait entouré la chose de tout ses bras comme s'il s'accrochait à un doudou. Digne d'une BD molude. Tout ceci avait encore plus amusé James et Sirius, qui étaient maintenant bel et bien par terre, dos à dos, riant comme jamais.

Au final, ce fut Dumbledore qui intervint, avec un sort, et le strip-teaseur tomba comme une pierre dans un ruisseau, sur le petit tas que ses vêtements avaient formé. Il dormait…en caleçon, mais on ne peut l'en blâmer…il fut transporté à l'infirmerie (non sans mal), après quoi, Mcgonnagal s'avança vers Sirius et James, qui étaient maintenant les derniers à rire encore, toujours assis par terre, l'un contre l'autre. Elle leur demanda, le plus poliment possible, si ils étaient les auteurs de cette vilaine farce. Ils répondrent le plus innocemment du monde que non. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune preuve.

La soirée reprit alors, non sans les rondes de sécurité des professeurs. Je ne put aller voir les deux fautifs de la honte que s'était infligée Sape ; trop occupés à danser avec toutes les filles qui étaient à leur portée de main. Sûrement pour m'échapper, vu les sourires narquois qu'ils me lançaient. Alors, je me mis à emettre les différentes possibilités de la raison du pourquoi du comment. Sortilège ? Nah, trop voyant…obligation par menace ? Non plus…potions ? Nan, trop…hé! Mais nan ! C'était possible ! J'avait un doute quand à la mixture qui aurait pu empoisonné Snape, aussi je décidai d'aller voir le contenu du verre du Slytherin.

Voyons, où avait-il déposé sa boisson déjà? Ah oui, à côté du saucisson ! Je me dirigeait donc vers la charcuterie, et aperçu enfin l'indice. Je pris le verre d'une main et l'examinait. Je senti alors quelque chose…une odeur pour le moins…bizarre…mélangant du chèvrefeuille avec de l'intestin de bouc. Seul un odorat particulièrement fin aurait pu le découvrir. Celui d'un loup-garou par exemple…bref ; je reconnu donc la chose : une potion d'inhibitions. Ou un truc dans le genre…les effets se font ressentir comme tel : se débarrasser physiquement de ses inhibitions mentales…bon, en plus clair, Snape s'est débarrasser physiquement de quelque chose qui le rongait de l'interieur : l'effecement. Toujours seul, à l'écart des autres, il aurait sans doute voulu se faire remarquer un peu plus. C'est comme ça que j'intèrprête son show…pauvre garçon.

On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre lorsque l'on boit une potion d'inhibitions. Les réactions peuvent être diverses. J'imagine que James et Sirius avaient essayé cela sur Snape pour voir ce qu'il avait dans l'esprit. Eh bien ils avaient pas dû être déçus !

Tandis que je reposait le verre, je senti quelque chose dans mon dos. Je n'eu pas le temps de me retourner que j'entendait déjà une voix.

« Tu joues aux détectives ? »

WOUAH ! Elle m'adressait la parole finalement ! Et c'est donc avec un demi-sourire que je me retournait pour lui faire face.

« Elizabeth…

-Remus.

-Quel plaisir de te voir en ce saint lieu, à mes côtés. »

Uh ? « quel plaisir de te voir en ce saint lieu »? Je crois que j'ai trop bu également.

« Dis-moi, tu t'es saoulé avec quoi exactement ? Me demanda le brune qui se tenait devant moi en riant.

-Pfff…je n'en sait rien moi-même, dis-je en me tourant à nouveau vers le buffet de la charcuterie pour m'appuyer dessus de mes deux bras.

-Peut-être que tu as tout simplement peur de quelque chose…me susurra alors la douce voix d'Elizabeth dans mon oreille.

Haussant un sourcil, je me retournait vivement pour…voir qu'elle avait encore une fois disparue à la vitesse de le lumière. Décidemment, c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Bah, j'avait trop mal au crâne pour délibérer la-dessus maintenant. Et c'est donc avec une importante inconscience que je pris un verre de jus de pomme traînant par là, et en bus le contenu cul sec.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut les rayons du soleil qui me réveillèrent ; avec un cri strident signé Sirius Black…y a des fois où les envies de meurtre pèsent vraiment sur vous. Tandis que je m'adossait contre mon oreiller le temps de reprendre contenance, je m'apercevais de la quantité impressionante de plumes dans la pièce. 

« À mort Potter ! ».

Ben tiens…

« Je savait bien qu'entre nous deux, c'était à la vie, à la mort ! s'exclama James joyeusement.

-Par contre, on s'est pas passé la bague au doigt, répondis l'autre faussement triste.

-Il faudra y penser un jour…dit son pote sur le même ton.

-Faut vous faire soigner, dis-je en replongant sous mes couvertures.

-Moony ! Enfin sorti de son profond sommeil après avoir avalé un bon verre de Whisky, s'écria Sirius.

…Cétait pas du jus de pomme !

-Enfin, on t'excuse, ajouta James.

-De quoi? Fis-je.

-Laisse tomber, que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner ?

-Pas faim, grognais-je.

-Oh fait pas ta tête de turc, dit Sirius, viens et dépêche-toi ! Peter est déjà en bas !

-J'arrive, descendez en premier, répondis-je, la tête sous l'oreiller.

-Si tu veux, mais si dans 5-10minutes, t'es pas là, on vient te chercher par la peau du cul, compris ?

-Humpf…

Deux secondes plus tard, les deux fauteurs de trouble étaient partis. Je me leva péniblement, et alla faire un tour dans la salle de bain pour dieu sait quoi. Soudainement, comme par miracle, le souvenir de mon rêve me revint en mémoire. Quelle en était la signification ? Pourquoi cela me hantait-il ? Pourquoi avait-je l'impression que j'était lié à cette mascarade ? Pfff…mieux valait laisser cela de côté. Par contre, Elizabeth me préoccupait (encore et toujours) bien plus. Tandis que je m'appuyait contre le lavbo numéro 1, j'essayait de décrypter sa phrase de l'autre soir ; _peut-être que tu as tout simplement peut de quelque chose…_ouais…c'était peu dire très chère. Si elle savait comme j'était terrifié…

La journée sa passa relativement bien. J'avait très vite désaoulé, vous comprendrez pourquoi ; plusieurs fois, j'avait vu Elizabeth, et j'aurait voulu aller lui demander des explications pour sa phrase pour le moins…mystérieuse mais je compris bien vite que c'était peine perdue : elle aurait refusé, comme chaque fois qu'elle me faisait le coup. J'essayait tant bien que mal de refoulé mes sentiments à son égard, si l'on peut se permettre d'appeler ça « sentiments » je n'était même pas amoureux d'elle, c'était ça le pire ! J'avait l'impression d'être un espèce de nympho qui profite de ses heures de libre pour aller jouer au coureur de jupon. C'était quelque chose de très désagréable, parce que, je ne suis pas comme ça…hein ?

Et donc, comme ce n'était pas le vrai moi, je me disait que c'était peut-être le loup en moi qui ressentait ça, mais pas le vrai moi. Ou alors c'était le vrai moi, parce qu'il fallait aussi prendre en compte que j'était un adolescent de 16 ans normalement consitiué, et qui donc aurait peut-être bien eu tendance à loucher sur quelques filles. Normal quoi. Mais là, ce n'était pas DES filles, c'était UNE fille. Donc, c'était pas normal et le loup se jouait forcément de moi. Mais alors, je n'était pas normalement constitué? N'importe quoi…vraiment.

Aujourd'hui Elizabeth est venue me voir d'elle-même. J'était en train de remonter à ma tour, quand, au détour d'un couloir, elle avait surgit devant moi dans un joyeux « salut ! ».

« Salut, répondis-je, d'un ton tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Ben, ça peut aller…et toi ?

-Mhmm…et bien en fait, j'ai un devoir en Potions que je n'arrive pas à cerner…et comme j'ai pu voir que tu étais assez calé dans cett matière, je me demandait si tu ne pouvait pas m'aider, répondis-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

-Heu… »

Oui ou non ? Non ou oui ?

« Je serait ravi de t'aider. »

…j'avait pas réfléchi…

« Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Et c'est pour quand ?

-Hum, demain matin…mais je comprendrais que tu sois trop débordé ce soir.

-Nan, t'inquiète, on s'y met maintenant d'ailleurs si tu veux. »

Wooaa, c'est moi qui ai ça ? Et visiblement, Elizabeth s'en étonna également mais elle eu un petit sourire franc et me dit qu'avant elle devait mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires et qu'elle me rejoindrait dans la salle commune. Elle parti à l'opposé de la tour de Griffindor tandis que moi, j'en prenait la route.

Alors que je pénétrait dans la pièce rouge et or, je vit Sirius et James assis sur un canapé, jouant une partie d'echecs version sorciers. Dès qu'ils m'aperçurent, ils me lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

« Quoi ? J'ai la cravate de travers ou quoi ?

-Juste un sourire dans le vent, dit Sirius moqueur, t'as vu ton destin ?

-Hein ? »

Je me rendis compte alors, qu'en effet, j'avait un sourire bêtement scotché sur les lèvres. Je devait avoir un tête vraiment comique parce qu'il se mettent à rire comme des bossus en renversant l'echequier.

« Alors, dis-nous play boy ce qui te rend si heureux, fit joyeusement Sirius en essayant de reprendre son calme.

-Play boy ? Pff…je suis content c'est tout…

-On avait remarqué mais, pourquoi ? Demande James encore riant.

-Heu…je sait pas…dis-je d'une toute petite voix étouffée. »

C'était vrai en plus, je savais pas pourquoi !

« Donc, soudainement, il te prend l'envie de sourire ? Se moqua Sirius qui semblait sur le point d'exploser à nouveau.

-Apparement, lui répondis James. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis repartirent dans un fou rire des plus enervant.

« Bouffons, crachais-je avant de me laisser tomber dans un fauteuil. »

C'est alors que le tableau de l'entrée pivota et laissa entrer Elizabeth chargée de bon nombre de livres et de parchemin si bien que j'avait du mal à la voir entièrement.

« J'arrive, dit-elle à mon attention, à moitié étouffée par le poids.

-Ok, dis-je avec un rire. »

Elle disparut ensuite dans son dortoir. James et Sirius s'étaient arrêtés de rire et me fixaient avec curiosité.

« Alors c'est elle qui t'as encore mis dans cet état, lâcha Sirius avec un sourire.

-Mais nan. Je dois juste l'aider pour un devoir.

-Et ça te met heureux, fit très innocemment James.

-Mais non ! Enfin, je veut dire, ça me fait plaisir de l'aider, mais je ne souriait pas pour ça tout à l'heure.

-Alors qu'elle en était la raison ?

-Eh bien, je pensait au cours de métamorphose d'aujourd'hui, les animagus, et je ressassait tout ce que Peter et vous deux avait fait pour moi. C'est tout, d'ailleurs je vous remercie encore une fois, vraiment, finis-je sur un ton dégagé tout en prenant un livre qui traînait par là. »

Il y eu un silence d'environ une minute, lorsque je décidait de relever la tête de mon bouquin. Sirius me fixait d'un air suspicieux en levant un sourcil et James était tout simplement bouche bée.

« Mhmm…mouais. On va dire qu'on te crois, même si tu nous remercie pour la enième fois environ...

-Et puis, ajouta James d'un air naturel, on voit pas pourquoi tu nous mentirais. »

Fourbes. Ils essayaient de me faire culpabiliser pour que je leur dise la vérité. Fichtre, je ne la connaissait pas moi-même ! C'était perdu d'avance.

-Allez, moi je vais monter dormir, dit alors Sirius en se levant.

-Je te rejoint, reprit James, d'autant plus qu'Elizabeth va bientôt arriver… »

C'est quoi ce sous-entendu de mémé? Imbécile.

Sirius approuva tout aussi bêtement et ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir et rencontrèrent Elizabeth qu'ils saluèrent. Cellec-ci se dirigea vers moi, s'assis sur le canapé, et sorti ses affaires de son sac.

« Bon, voilà, en fait c'est avec la potion d'inhibition…tu sais, on doit rédiger tout un parchemin la-dessus mais…je ne comprend pas vraiment en quoi elle consiste…faut dire que c'est pas ma tasse de thé, finit-elle avec un sourire.

-Ah, eh bien…c'est psychologique. En fait, la potion montre ce que l'on ressent en quelque sorte, par exemple : admettons que tu es timide, mais tu voudrais te montrer bien plus au monde. Seulement tu n'ose pas. La potion t'y oblige physiquement. Et c'est parfois très humiliant…

-Donc, la potion ne te debarasse pas de tes inhibitions à proprement parlé?

-Non, seulement les inhibitions psychologiques, c'est d'ailleurs parfois bien plus ridiculisant que tes inhibitions physique.

-Comme ce cher Sape ?

-…

-Te bile pas, je sait que ce sont James et Sirius qui ont fait le coup, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Humpf…je m'en serait bien passé. Heureusement que Dumbledore l'a maîtrisé avant qu'il n'enlève son caleçon ! »

Elle éclata de rire, puis finalement je ne put me retenir et me joignit également à elle. Parce que, quand on y pense, on aime se foutre de la poire de Snape parfois. Enfin, en ce qui me concerne. James et Sirius, eux, ne se gènent pas pour le ridiculiser lorsqu'ils en ont l'occasion. D'ailleurs…je sentis soudainement une odeur. Non. Des odeurs. Quelqu'un était dans la pièce, enfin, plusieurs personnes. Je m'immobilisait, et regardait tout autour de moi. Personne. Et alors je compris ; c'était l'odeur de mes chers compagnons, censés allés se coucher. Sous la cape d'invisibilité bien sûr. Mais ils ne me foutrons donc jamais la paix ! Heureusement que Peter est moins curieux. « ça ne me regarde pas » qu'il avait dit lorsque Sirius et James étaient encore à parler sur moi et Elizabeth. Brave petit. Toujours est-il qu'ils étaient là! Je ne pouvait décement pas continuer à parler comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Hein ? Oui…oui…je rêvassait.

-J'ai remarqué que c'était assez fréquent d'ailleurs… »

Je haussait les épaules. Franchement, je n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Les savoir à quelques mètres de moi…rââââh !

« Bien, merci pour la potion, je vais aller rédiger tout cela dans mon dortoir, dit Elizabeth en se levant. »

C'est une sage décision.

« Oui c'est….d'accord, moi je vais rester un petit peu (on devine pourquoi). A demain…

-Oui…à demain, fit-elle d'un air dégager avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller à ses appartements. »

Je ne put m'empêcher de la regarder monter les étages. Soudainement, elle s'arrêta dans la marche d'escalier, et me toisa intensément comme un prédateur observe sa proie. Et je soutint son regard tout aussi fortement. C'est alors qu'elle sembla reprendre contenance et moi aussi. Elle poursuivit rapidement son chemin et claqua la porte. Je restait sur le cul comme on dit ! Et je repris alors conscience.

« Vous pouvez sortir de sous cette cape vous savez !

-On n'arrivera jamais à te tromper, dit la voix de James en enlevant la cape laissant le voir ainsi que Sirius.

-Jamais je confirme, dis-je mécontent, et maintenant, expliquez-moi ce que vous foutez ici !

-Calme Moony, dit Sirius, on voulait juste savoir de quoi retournait la situation…

-Ah ouais ? Fit-je hargneux, si je vous explique toute l'ampleur de la chose, vous ne comprendrez pas.

-Essaie, dit James. »

Je fit un peu le capricieux, mais leur demanda finalement de s'asseoir. Je pris une grande, très grande inspiration et finit par tout leur raconter, de A à Z. Mon attirance, le rendez-vous, ces attitudes bizarres, enfin, sauf celles que je jugeai préférable de ne rien dire comme sa gentille phrase lors de la soirée. Je ne leur fit pas non plus part de mon ressentiment envers moi-même en ce qui concernait ma lycanthropie…ne dit-on pas que la plus grande des sagesses est le silence ?

« On comprend mieux maintenant, dit Sirius lorsque j'eut terminer, cette fille est…

-…

-…

-C'est impossible de la califier, dis-je, elle est dure à cerner.

-C'est peut-être bien pour ça que…enfin, tu vois.

-Je sait pas…je sait plus…

-Personne ne sait rien mon loulou, fit faussement triste, Sirius en me posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Allez, ça ira tu verras, d'ailleurs, vous entendez plutôt bien non ? Je suis sûr que vous serez très bon amis.

-Mouais…si tu le dit…

-Mais oui ! Allez, pour le moment, il faut aller se coucher.

-C'est que tu deviendrais sage toi ! S'écria alors Sirius au bord du choc.

-En fait, c'est juste que je me suis aperçu que certaines choses doivent être limités. Mais il est pas question d'arrêter les blagues pour autant : Et demain, c'est reparti pour une expédition !

-Tape-là mon frère !

Ils se firent un tape m'en cinq, rigolant joyeusement. On pouvait vraiment dire qu'ils étaient frère ces deux-là. On les qualifieraient de meilleurs amis du monde ! Toujours fourrés ensemble, je ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu les opposés l'un à l'autre un jour. C'était une chance d'avoir de tels gars pour amis. Aussi une malédiction mais…on fait avec !

Avec Peter, ils ont vraiment fait ce que l'on pourrait appeler un miracle. Beaucoup voit leurs défauts mais pas assez leurs qualité, et ça c'est vraiment dommage…

« James, Sirius…merci… »


	5. La vie est imprévisible

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, alors là je lance un appel au secours. J'ai fait une découverte récemment. Alors que je me baladait par hasard sur la site, j'ai visité la bio de quelqu'un et, par curiosité, j'ai découvert dans ses fics favorites la mienne. Mais jamais je n'ai eu de rewiews de sa part. Alors j'en convient que certaines personnes lisent ma fic sans rewiewer. Hinhin. Je proteste ! C'est pourquoi je demande à tous ceux qui ne laissent pas de rewiews d'en laisser. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour savoir au moins qu'on est lu. Ceci m'agace franchement, ça m'encouragerait bien plus si vous laissiez des rewiews. Au moins pour signaler que vous la lisez. C'est frustrant, sincèrement...quelques petits mots au minimum, c'est tout ce que je demande. Vous voyez, un truc du genre "Ouhou ! Je lis ta fic moi, je l'aime bien". Après, j'aimerait savoir pourquoi bien entendu...mais déjà, montrez-moi que vous existez. Ce geste ne prendra que quelques minutes, s'il-vous-plaiiiiiiiiiit ! Merci d'avance,

Ccilia7.

Ps : étant donné que je ne connait pas la date exacte de l'époque des Maraudeurs, je l'ai située à 1975.

**RAR :**

**CyCyLupin : **Mdr. Il a les sens très developpés alors il pourrait identifer n'importe quel parfum. Ben oui, pour James et Sirius, en fait, je leur prévoit également quelque chose d'autre...mais d'un peu plus sérieux. Et pour Elizabeth, heu...oui je sait qu'elle peut paraître tarée, mais elle va moins te le paraître dans ce chapitre-ci (du moins je l'espère, glups, parce qu'elle ne l'ai pas du tout.). Néanmoins, je peut comprendre que tu te pose des questions, lol.Au fait, excuse-moi de ne pas encore avoir fini de lire ta fic, je suis prise partout, et on me demandede lire les fics de tout le monde, lol mais je me rattraperait. Mais ça risque de prendre du temps, bouhouhou...à bientôt.Bzou.

**Afroty : **Laisse-moi deviner : tu lisais ma fic sans laisser de rewiews ? Ben, tu sais, ça me fait plaisir que tu en ai laissé une, ça m'indique que tu la lis...enfin, reporte-toi plutôt à ma note. Et merci beaucoup, heureuse de t'avoir pemis de rire, lol. Bzou.

**Polin' :** Pauline, ma tite puce ! Tu me fait énormément plaisir. Heureuse que le strip-tease t'es plu, lol. Et t'en fait pas pour les deux autres...bientôt va. Bzou.

**Chapitre 5 : La vie est imprévisible.**

Vraiment, la vie est parfois bien étrange…on peut avoir quelques fois des surprises et d'autres fois…bref. Il est des jours où on espère avoir la paix. C'est ainsi que les choses avaient commencées. Mais j'ai oublié un point important. Un point qui m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, hé hé, mais qui m'a aussi aidé. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé, mais je ne peut pas rester muet. Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que James avait une cousine. Elle était également à Griffindor. Durant toute ma scolarité, elle est celle qui m'a sûrement le plus aidé avec Elizabeth. En fait, elle m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé tout court. Elle s'appelait Katherine. Katherine Parker.

Et cette fille était plutôt siphonnée… je veut dire, c'était quelqu'un de très…dynamique. Toujours joyeuse, ou en train de raconter des conneries. Avec Sirius, ils s'éclataient bien ensemble, et c'était peu dire ; Katherine n'était pas toujours avec nous, le plus souvent, elle se baladait seule, ou avec une ou deux copines. C'était quelqu'un d'assez solitaire, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'ouvrir ; elle n'avait pas le moins du monde sa langue dans sa poche. Dieu sait combien elle en avait payé les pots cassés. Il faut aussi savoir qu'elle avait un talent fou pour le dessin, d'ailleurs, moi et les autres Maraudeurs étions ses sujets préférés. Elle avait au moins trente dessins de nous, et vraiment très réaliste.

Au départ, on ne s'étaient pas aperçu de cela. Ce n'est qu'en 4ème année que nous l'avons découvert alors que Sirius la poursuivait à travers le parc pour s'être pris de sa part un très beau coup dans le ventre (une simple plaisanterie…hum) ; bref, un de ses croquis est tombé de sa poche et Sirius a hurlé « nous sommes des modèles ! ». Ensuite, elle avait passé la plus grande partie du reste de l'après-midi sur son dos a essayer de récupérer son dessin. Si, si, c'est la vérité, elle était très acrobatique, elle savait parfaitement se battre d'ailleurs ; c'est Sirius qui en était la preuve vivante…

Ensuite, il est important de préciser que Katherine était généreuse. Enfin, ça dépendait en fait. Elle avait beau être une fille complètement loufoque, elle n'en était pas moins très orgueilleuse et caractérielle à ses heures. Quant à moi, je l'aimait beaucoup. Elle a découvert mon secret en 3ème année, un an après que James, Sirius et Peter l'ai découvert eux-mêmes. Elle a été très gentille, et a tout fait pour m'aider, mais n'a pas, comme les trois autres, décidé de devenir un animagi. D'abord parce qu'elle considère que ce serait trop ; et que elle n'était pas une amie comme l'étaient Sirius et compagnie…et puis ensuite, c'est moi qui n'avait pas voulu. Pour ne pas lui faire de tort.

Je me rappelle le soir où nous avons éclaircis tout cela. J'était seul avec elle dans la Salle Commune ; nous avons beaucoup parlé ce soir-là…je me rappelle ses paroles a un moment…

« personne ne choisi certaines choses. Elles arrivent et il faut les accepter comme elles viennent. Tu ne changera pas ce que tu es, mais crois bien que tu n'est pas seul. Et je le prend très bien. » Certes, elle me soutenait, mais mon opinion sur moi-même n'avait pas vraiment changée pour autant.

« Hey ! Remuuuus !

-Kath.

-Comment va ?

-On fait aller…et toi ?

-Idem ! Et les autres ? Ils ont bien dû s'amuser en ridiculisant Snape. Personne ne peut dire qu'ils n'y sont pour rien dans l'histoire…mais tu n'y a pas participer à mon avis. Je me trompe ?

-Non, je pense que ce genre de plaisanterie est tout de même exagéré.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi…quoique je me fous pas mal de la vie de Snape.

-Tout le monde se fous de la vie de Snape. »

Nous riâmes un instant de ce pauvre Slytherin abandonné, tout en nous dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Nous entrâmes en silence et nous asseyâmes dans un coin isolé.

« Alors, comment se passe…ta vie ? »

Je suis lança un regard interrogateur. Elle avait parlé sur un ton hésitant, presque désintéressé.

« Ok, me dit-elle, Sirius et James m'ont parlé de la nouvelle et ta relation avec elle ; enfin, si on peut appellé ça « relation », ils ne m'ont pas dit grand-chose à part que tu coinces un peu.

-Hmpf…mais il ne se passe rien, elle est un peu étrange c'est tout !

-Vraiment ? C'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir.

-Pardon ?

-Laisse tomber. Je pourrais la dessiner à l'occasion.

-D'où vient cette manie de toujours vouloir tout dessiner ?

-Ne change pas de sujet veux-tu ?

-J'aurait essayé…

-Bien, je ne t'obligerait pas à m'en parler mais juste pour te dire que si tu veux me parler de quelque chose par rapport à ça, je suis toute ouïe. Je te dis ça parce que, je connaît la délicatesse de James et Sirius…

-Oui t'as raison, fis-je en riant, je n'y manquerait pas.

-Bien, mais j'aimerait aussi en revenir à Snape…

-Snape ?

-Oui…je sait qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'estime vis-à-vis des autres mais néanmoins, je ne peut m'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'il subit. Il semble tellement malheureux. Et toi aussi tu aurais dû t'en apercevoir et… »

Elle s'interrompit. Sûrement à cause de la tête que je devais tirer. Oui je savais ce qu'il ressentais…et quand bien même. Tellement de haine et de souffrance.

« Par ceci, j'en conclu que tu penses également comme moi…parle-moi de lui… »

Je soupirait un bref instant.

« Severus Snape, se sent depuis ses premiers jours ici, isolé ; il n'a jamais eu d'amis, et Dieu seul sait pourquoi…les tourments de sa vie l'emprisonne dans un monde noir où tout n'est que misère et destruction. Et pourtant, personne ne s'en aperçoit. À part moi…et je n'ai jamais rien fait…ce n'est que l'année dernière que je me suis à peu prêt réveillé.J'ai empêché James de commettre LA faute.

-Je m'en souvient…j'ai été véritablement dégoûtée par son comportement à lui et Sirius également.

-Oui mais l'erreur est humaine, il ne faut pas juger uniquement une personne sur les erreurs du passé.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je fait…sinon, je ne serait pas là à te parler encore…maintenant que je sait. Je t'aurait littéralement expulsé de ma vie.

-Oui c'est vrai…

-…pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu le cran de stopper James et Sirius quand ils dépassaient les limites avec lui ? Mis à part l'épisode de l'année dernière…

-Peut-être…parce que…j'ai peur…je n'ose pas les contredires, avec Peter, ils m'ont apportés beaucoup.

-Je m'en serait douté…nous en reparlerons ! J'ai cours. À plus tard. »

Elle pris ses affaires et partit d'un trait. Je restait un instant planté sur ma chaise, puis me leva à mon tour, et me dirigea vers le prochain cours. Étrange la vie…je vous le dis.

* * *

# UNE ATTAQUE A PRE-AU-LARD. 

Hier soir, à 21 h 00 précise, un couple de jeunes personnes a été sauvagement agressé par quelque chose ressemblant à un canidé, selon quelques témoins. Mais il faisait trop nuit pour en tenir réellement compte. Cependant, l'examination des corps est formelle : la créature qui a agressée les deux pauvres innocents est sans aucun doute une créature très puissante. Une grande morsure dans le cou de la jeune femme a été décelée et une longe griffure sur le torse de l'homme nous laisse à supposer que la chose pourrait être la célèbre Bête du Gevaudan, mythe qui, nous pensons, existerait. Elle aurait ainsi remonter la Lozère jusqu'à nous ; cependant, nous ne connaissons pas la raison. Espérons que le ministère règlera bientôt cette sombre affaire.#

Tel était l'article qui faisait la une de La Gazette du Sorcier ce matin-là du 5 Novembre 1975. Je ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser. Mais une chose était sûre : ce n'était certainement pas la Bête du Gevaudan qui avait fait ça.

« Non, ce n'est qu'un prétexte, me répondis une voix. »

J'avait apparement pensé à voix haute…je relevait la tête vers la personne qui avait parlé. Bien que je savait pertinemment qui c'était.

-Expliques-toi Katherine, incita Sirius à côté de moi face à elle.

-Croyez-vous réellement au mythe de la Bête du Gevaudan ?se moqua-t-elle, tandis que la plupart des Griffindor attablé tout autour étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. C'est une invention. Moi ce que j'en dit c'est que…c'est un loup-garou qui a fait cela.

-Quoi ! Dis-je au comble de l'évanouissement.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre de toi ! Fis Hélèna Kowlaski, une élève de 7ème année.

-Il n'y a qu'a voir la description des corps ! Morsure, griffure…

-Les chats aussi mordent et griffent et pourtant on ne les traitent pas d'assassins !

-Une minute, fis alors la voix d'Elizabeth. Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

« Hier, ce n'était pas la pleine lune.

-C'est vrai, intervint James, il est impossible que ce soit donc un loup-garou qui ai fait ça.

-J'y ai pensé justement, dit Katherine. C'est pas si impossible que ça en fait…

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, moi le premier.

-Je te demande pardon ! S'écria Elizabeth.

-Oui…au risque de paraître pour une dingue, je pense..que…il existe plusieurs races disons…de loup-garou. »

Silence total. Je sentis mon cœur tomber jusqu'en bas de mon estomac. Que signifiait donc tout ceci ? Elle devait se foutre de nous, c'était impossible.

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague, fis-je alors, tu ne pense tout de même pas…

-Selon certains dires, il existerait une race de loup-garou qui…enfin, dont le pouvoir de la lune ne les affecterait plus…qu'ils…pourraient se transformer à volonté.

-Foutaises, cria presque Sirius, tu te fous du monde !

-Attendez ! »

De nouveau, tout le monde se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« C'est peut-être pas si stupide que cela…en fait, c'est même presque une certitude. »

Sirius voulu à nouveau protester mais elle le fit taire d'un geste ; puis elle se tourna vers Katherine.

« Laisse-moi deviner…tu ne ferait pas le lien avec le carnage qui aurait eu lieu il y a de cela 15 ans maintenant ?

-Effectivement, répondit Katherine.

-Quoi ? Quelle histoire ! s'emporta Sirius.

-Celle qui a fait un vrai remue-ménage alors que tu portais encore des couches.

-…

-En 1960, repris Katherine, plusieurs personnes étaient agressées aux villages voisins de Hogwarts. Toutes les descriptions de la créature fautive était identifiée comme étant celle du loup-garou. Seulement, ce n'était pas que lors des pleines lunes. Alors ont a abandonné cette hypothèse. Mais il y eu beaucoup de dires selon lesquels une des créatures s'était transformée en homme…

-C'est stupide, dit alors Peter, pourquoi le Ministère cacherait-il cela au peuple ?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que ça aurait déclenché une grosse vague de terreur et de remue-ménage, répondit Elizabeth calmement. Tu imagine voir la une du journal avec en gros titre : « Nouvelle espèce de loup-garou » ! C'est tout bonnement impensable pour le Ministère, et ils ont préférés étouffer l'affaire pour ne pas avoir a donner d'explications puisque eux-même ne savaient pas de quoi ils en retournaient. Cela dit, ce n'a toujours été qu'une rumeur…aucun document ne la confirme. On pourrait donc facilement la qualifier de…mythe.

-Bon alors la conversation est close, fis Sirius en attrapant le journal et le fourrant dans sa poche. Ce n'était que l'attaque d'une bête quelconque et les choses vont sûrement s'arragner, en fait j'en suis presque persuadé. »

Mouais…je ne savait pas trop bien réagir face à cela. J'était plutôt secoué mais je décidait malgré tout de laisser ceci de côté. Après tout, on ne savait vraiment rien du tout. Si ça se trouve, c'était un tueur fou…………qui griffait et mordait ses victimes. Brrrrr…n'importe quoi. C'est dans ses moments-là qu'on se demande se qu'on fous sur Terre et pourquoi. Question existentielle, masi est-ce que tout le monde se la posait ?

« Remus ? »

Peut-être…

« Huhum..oui Elizabeth ?

-Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-ele en me regardant d'un œil critique.

-Hum…oui, pourquoi ?

-Oh non rien…tu m'as juste l'air un peu…dans la lune, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire joyeux. »

Je rit puis me tourna vers les autres tables. Bien évidemment, tous étaient attablés autour d'un autre exemplaire de la Gazette. Je soupira et mes yeux se perdirent dans le vague…sur un point invisible de l'espace-temps. Mon cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse, et plusieurs flashs me vinrent alors. Ceux qui correspondaient au rêve que j'avait fait lors de la dernière pleine lune. Je me pris la tête entre les mains tellement elle me faisait mal. Ce qui n'échappa guère à une certaine brunette…

« Hum…finalement, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller si bien que cela, fis Elizabeth suspicieusement.

-Si je t'assure.

-Des fois tu ne sait pas mentir, se moqua-t-elle, allez viens.

-Hein !

-Viens te dis-je. »

Elle me pris par le poignet et m'entraîna alors hors de la Grande Salle, pour me traîner de force jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Elle m'obligea à m'asseoir en indien sur la table du professeur puis elle s'installa en face de moi.

-Uh ?

-C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris dans un village pache. Ou indien autrement dit. C'est une sorte de rituel pour apaiser toute douleur, physique ou morale. En général, ça marche plutôt bien. Prends mes mains… »

Un peu hésitant au début, je me laissa finalement faire et posa mes mains sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et je ne sait pourquoi, ce contact me fit un peu peur…une peur que je laissa de côté.

« Ferme les yeux… »

Je m'executa donc et attendit.

« Vide ton esprit…dis-toi que tu es léger…que rien ne peut t'atteindre. Laisse ta vois intérieure te guider. Elle te dictera tes actes et tes pensées. Elle vit en toi, comme une flamme. Fait-en ta force…concentre-toi sur tes sentiments les plus enfouis, les plus secrets…et écoute. »

Tandis que le temps passait, j'eu un frisson soudainainement. Elizabeth me dit de ne pas m'en faire…d'écouter. Puis, effectivement, il me sembla entendre des murmures…faibles mais présents. Et je sentit toute peur, tout peine, ou tout mal s'envoler de moi comme un claquement de doigts…Elizabeth resserra la pression sur mes mains.

« Tu les entend ?

-Oui…c'est…, dis-je d'une voix doucereuse

-Je sait, répondit Elizabeth sur le même ton. Laisse-les s'insinuer encore plus en toi. »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, sans que l'un de nous ne prononce aucun mot. En l'espace d'un instant, je m'était senti bien mieux ; et les images que j'avait eu me sortirent complètement de l'esprit, alors qu'Elizabeth exerçait toujours se pression sur mes mains…

* * *

« Oh Roméoooo…pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? » 

Voilà près d'une demi-heure que Sirius et James nous font un remake de Roméo et Juliette, la célèbre pièce de théâtre de William Shakespeare, dans le dortoir des garçons de 6ème année de Gryffindor.

« Mais pourquoi diable leur as-tu prêté ton bouquin, Katherine ?

-Va savoir, répondit la concernée. Je m'en veut déjà bien…

-Au moins ils s'éclatent, dit Peter, las. »

Il faut dire que c'était plutôt assomant, mais malgré tout hilarnt de les entendre se dire des jolis mots d'amour.

« Ô fleur délicate de Romarin, fit James en battant des paupières, me feras-tu l'honneur de me laissez guider jusqu'à ta chambre ?

-Je ne saurait te dire non, répondit Sirius d'une voix exagérément haut perchée.

-Tiens-toi bien clé de mon cœur, j'arrive, dit l'autre en feignant de monter sur une corde imaginaire. »

-Ooooooooooooh… »

Pas mal les roucoulements. Même si ça manque de féminité, mouarf ! Non, sincèrement, c'est quand même tordant. On se refait pas…

« Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Le bisou !

-Certainement très chère, répondit Sirius à Katherine, toujours de sa voix haut perchée. »

Il se dirigea vers Katherine, qui comprit, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle. Elle sauta par-dessus sa chaise en criant.

« Allez, un gros poutou bien baveux, cria également Sirius en la poursuivant à travers la pièce.

-NAOOOOOOOOONNNNNN ! »

Nous étions tous morts de rire. Il aurait fallu voir quand même le tableau, digne d'une BD moldue, je le dit. Ils montèrent même sur les lits.

* * *

C'était le lendemain matin de la parution de la gazette. Les vacances avaient commencées le premier Novembre, c'est-à-dire le jour d'Halloween quoi…la neige avait déjà commencée à tomber sur la région et je partagais parfois quelques batailles de petites boules avec Peter, James, et Sirius, mais j'était la majeure partie du temps à la bibliothèque. Ce jour-ci, pourtant, j'avait les neurones trop embrumées pour travailler sur quoi que ce fut. Allez savoir pourquoi…. 

« J'ai pensé à un truc.

-Pardon ! Toi, tu penses Sirius ?

-Très drôle Porc-epic. Sache que je sait parfois être sérieux, regarde bien mon visage, ai-je l'air d'un illuminé humoristique ! »

James observa un instant son ami avant de dire :

« Excusez-moi, il faut que je lave mes lunettes.

-Va donc, va donc, fit Sirius avec un geste de la main désintéressé.

-Si tu nous disait plutôt de quoi il en retroune, suggéra Katherine.

-Eh bien, vous n'avez jamais pensé que les animaux pourraient nous surpasser niveau population ?

-Uh ? »

Plusieurs regards de la table des Gryffindor se tournèrent vers Sirius affichant un air déboussolé.

« Eh bien quoi !

-Pour une fois qu'il parle d'autre chose que des coups qu'il prépare…dit Katherine en posant ses couverts. Mais bon, il n'a pas tout à fait tort.

-Et quel genre d'animal pourraient nous surpasser ? Demanda vaguement Peter. »

Katherine le regarda fixement puis…

« Les rats, mon ami…les rats ! »

Fou rire de la part de James, Sirius, et moi.

« Arrêtez, c'est la vérité !

-On…n'en…doute p…pas, réussi à articuler Sirius tant il se tordait de rire.

-L'invasion a déjà commencée, sécria James tout aussi hilare.

-Hey ! Fit Peter. »

Nouveau fou rire. Personne ne compris à part moi et les quatre autres, mais il s'en retournèrent bien vite à leur poulet. Et sous le regard assassin de Katherine, nous nous arrêtâmes finalement de rire (avec beaucoup de peine cela étant…) et tendions l'oreille.

« Bien…vous savez sans doute qu'il existe pas mal de rats sur Terre ?

-Hihi…oui.

-Sirius…

-Excuse-moi…continue.

-Oui donc, les rats sont assez nombreux, autant que les humains.

-Quoi !

-Oui. Ou un peut moins mais le nombre est quasi pareil.

-Ils auraient pris le pouvoir sur nous depuis longtemps si c'était le cas.

-Pas s'ils n'y ont pas pensés.

-Ils sont trop bête pour ça, dit philosophiquement James. »

Et c'était reparti pour une crise de rire parmi le « Hey ! » sourd de Peter. En matière de conversation inutile, je croit que la palme revient souvent à Sirius et Katherine.

« Et niveau humanitaire ? Demandais-je l'air de rien.

-Les chintoks ! »

Et voilà…comment ne pas rire lorsque l'un des dit chintoks se tourne vers nous, outré par un tel propos.

« Hihi…hum…désolée, s'excuse maladroitement Katherine. Ce n'était pas méchant…ajouta-elle avec un sourire. »

Vexé malgré tout, le « chintok » s'en retourna vers son assiète, rouge comme une écrevisse.

« Je disait…dans environ une cinquantaine d'années, les chinois nous auront tous battus.

-Vive le jaune !

-Et vive l'abrutisme…

-Bonjour à toi aussi Turner, répondit Sirius d'un air innocent. »

Elizabeth s'assit non loin de Katherine et commença à bavarder avec Lily Evans. D'ailleurs…

« Hey ! Evans ! Tu n'en à pas marre de sucer le cerveau des autres avec ton incroyable intelligence ? Lâcha ironiquement James.

-Et toi tu n'en à pas marre de l'ouvrir sans cesse ?

-Pas si c'est pour tes beaux yeux…

-…

-Allo la Terre, j'appelle la fleur de lys !

-Ve te faire voir !

-Avec toi alors. »

Rouge comme une pivoine, Lily Evans se leva et sortit le plus vite possible de la Grande Salle.

« Je l'aurait, affirma James avec un sourire.

-Oui bien, en attendant, c'est pas demain la veille qu'on l'entendra crier ton prénom dans son sommeil. D'une voix sensuelle il en convient selon tes désires.

-Dit tout de suite que je suis un pervers !

-D'accord : t'es un pervers. Vous m'excuserez, mais je doit y aller, à plus. Et toi, ajouta-telle à l'adresse de Sirius, Don Juan, ne brise pas trop de cœurs aujourd'hui…

-Roméo.

-Pardon !

-Je suis Roméo, fit-il sur un ton de gamin.

-…si ça peut te faire plaisir…à plus tard tout le monde. »

Sur ce, elle se leva à son tour, et quitta la Grande Salle…laissant un grand vide entre moi et Elizabeth de 3 places au moins…

« Lizzie ! S'exclama Sirius. Pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à nous ?

-Heu…Lizzie ? C'est pas mal…

-Et oui je sait, c'est moi ! Alors maintenant, vient donc t'installer à côté de Mumus, je t'assure qu'il ne mord pas (hum, hum) mais tu dois déjà le savoir, ajouta-t-il d'un œil brillant.

-Mhm…pourquoi pas ? »

Elle vint donc se placer à mes côtés sous le grand sourire de Sirius. _Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! _

« Alors, raconte-nous ta vie.

-Elle n'en est que trop courte…pourquoi pas la tienne ?

-Les potins vont vite à mon propos…

-J'ai remarqué.

-Et c'est toi la nouvelle ! À toi de commencer !

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire…je suis…tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

-Moui…c'est ça, et moi je suis Cendrillon ! Allons, parle.

-Eh bien, j'ai vécu comme tout le monde je suppose…dans une bonne famille. Je suis née en Californie, mes parents sont sorciers mais exercent un travail moldu.

-Pas de frères ou de sœurs ?

-Heu… »

Elizabeth me jeta un regard en coin avant de finalement lâcher dans un souffle…

« Nan, heu…fille unique. »

Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. C'était normal. Et à première vu, il n'y a qu'à moi seulement qu'elle en avait parlé. Uniquement moi…(quelle taille la tête monsieur ?) moi qu'elle connaissait à peine depuis quelques mois…

« D'accord, alors que dirais-tu de venir ce soir dans le parc près du grand chêne ? On y va souvent tout les quatre et il y aura Katherine également. Cela nous permettrait de faire plus ample connaissance, proposa Sirius. »

Comme c'était gentil. _Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Je déteste ! Je te déteste ! _

« Je ne voit aucune raison de refuser, admit Elizabeth.

-Exactement, fit Sirius. Ce soir, 19 h 00. On doit aller en cours maintenant. Debout tout le monde ! »

Nous nous dépêchâmes de sortir de la Grande Salle pour nous diriger vers l'horrible cachot où notre professeur de potions donnait ses cours. Nous repérâmes Katherine rapidement dans la salle et allions la rejoindre immédiatement, tandis qu'Elizabeth s'en retournait vers ses propres amis et que Sirius avait à nouveau un grand sourire à s'en écorcher les lèvres. _Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! _

* * *

À 19 h 00 précise ce soir, nous étions déjà là tout les 4. Il ne manquait plus que Katherine et Elizabeth à l'appel. Sirius s'en impatientait déjà. 

« Mais que font-elles !

_-_Calme, Padfoot, dit James, elle vont arriver.

-En attendant, tu ne voudrait pas nous montrer ta dernière trouvaille ? Proposa Peter. »

Sirius nous avait en effet parlé d'une quelconque découverte d'il y avait quelques jours.

« Ah oui ! Eh bien, c'est une perle ! La crème des crèmes. En fait, il s'agit d'une salle.

-Une salle ?

-Ouais Prongs, un superbe salle !

-Meuh…et t'es parti à l'aventure sans moi ?

-En fait, j'été en retenue…

-Tu veux dire que tu t'es baladé pendant ta retenue ?

-Hum…oui…mais là n'est pas la question. Voilà, bref ; la salle se situe au dernier étage de l'aile ouest.

-Et à quoi elle ressemble ?

-A toutes les autres salles normales sauf que !

-Sauf que ?

-Elle a la particuliarité d'être... invisible.

-Hein ?

-En fait, pour qu'elle nous apparaisse, il faut appuyer sur trois pierres en même temps qui se trouvent dans le mur.

-Comment se fait-il que tu aies appuyer sur trois pierres en même temps ?

-Faut pas chercher à comprendre, fit soudain une voix derrière nous. C'est Sirius alors moi, perso, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

-Ma petite Kath, sache seulement que je te souhaite les pires atrocités de l'Enfer, répondit le concerné.

-Moi aussi je t'aime…de quoi parliez-vous ?

-D'une salle qui, selon Sirius, serait une bénédiction, répondit Peter.

-Ooooh, je voit ; et qu'à-t-elle de si particulié pour être ainsi qualifiée ?

-Personne ne peut la voir, c'est à cela que je faisait référence avant que tu n'arrive : elle ne peut s'ouvrir que lorsque l'on appuie sur trois pierres précises du mur.

-Et, par le plus grand des hasards, tu as pressé cet « interrupteur » ?

-C'est la vie ! N'est pas Sirius qui veut !

-Tu m'étonne…

-Quoi !

-Rien, rien…marmonna Katherine.

-Tiens, Elizabeth arrive, dis-je soudainement pour couper court à une nouvelle dispute sur le point d'exploser. Je vais…l'accueillir. »

Sur ce, je me levait précipitamment et marcha droit vers Elizabeth tout en entendant un petit « 'pouvez pas la mettre en veilleuse des fois ! ».

« Heu…

-Salut, fis-je vivementen me plantant devant elle.

-Salut… »

Silence……………………….

« Heu…tu sais, Sirius et Katherine…ils s'engueulent souvent…faut pas faire attention dans ces cas-là, dis-je avec un demi-sourire gêné.

-Oh…bien sûr. Ne t'en fait pas…ça ira…fit-elle en acquiescant d'un geste de la tête.

-Hey vous deux ! nous cria soudain la voix de Sirius. Vous attendez qu'il pleuve ou quoi !

-On arrive ! Bon, vient, il ne faut pas faire attendre monseigneur, dis-je en roulant des yeux. »

Elle rit. Joli rire que voilà d'ailleurs…mhm…

« Aaaah, enfin…

-Ça va ? Demanda James avec un gentil sourire.

-Très bien, merci, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-On a pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de se connaître, dit Katherine d'un ton doux.

-Non en effet…

-Katherine Parker, se présenta donc celle-ci.

-Je suppose que tu connais déjà mon nom à moi, fit Elisabeth avec un petit sourire.

-Oui, tout le monde le connaît d'ailleurs, ria l'autre fille. »

Silence parmi le groupe. Au bout d'un moment, Peter sortit ses devoirs et se mit au travail tandis que James et Sirius entamaient une partie de cartes explosives ; quant à Katherine, on peut s'en douter, elle commença un nouveau dessin. Elizabeth et moi leur tournions le dos, de telle sorte que si on parlait, ils ne pourraient nous entendre ; adossés contre le grand chêne sous lequel nous aimions tant nous poser…

« Tu viens souvent ici ?

-Heu…oui…avec James et les autres, on aime bien s'isoler de temps en temps, répondis-je. C'est paisible. On s'est en quelque sorte…aproprié cet arbre.

-Je voit…il est comme un signe de liberté…

-Tout à fait…

-Et…pourquoi aimes-tu tant t'isoler ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de gens en ce monde pour comprendre à quel point il peut être cruel…

-Tu veux dire que les gens devraient plus souvent réfléchir sur la vie ?

-Oui…

-C'est la preuve d'une grande sagesse…

-Beaucoup de personnes me le répètent.

-Ils ont raison…

-Et pourtant, j'aimerait qu'ils aient tort.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas toujours signe que ça va bien pour le dénommé sage.

-En clair, tu n'aimerais pas avoir autant de maturité parce que tu en as souffert.

-Oui…

-La vie n'est pas toujours juste avec nous…elle ne l'a pas toujours été pour moi non plus, comme elle ne l'a peut-être pas été pour toi. Et j'aimerait justement que tu me dise, Rémus…casse un peu cette coquille que tu t'es faite, ouvre-toi plus au monde.

-Je ne peut pas. Je…je suis comme ça.

-Mensonge…lâcha-t-elle en se mettant face à moi.

-Prends-le comme tu veux, dis-je en détournant le regard. Je suis comme je suis et il en sera toujours ainsi.

-…

-… »

Trop de malheurs…trop de peine…j'en avait assez vu pour tirer mes propres conclusions. Je n'allait pas refaire le topo de ma vie à une étrangère…Elizabeth s'installa à nouveau contre l'arbre, quoique un peu plus loin de moi. Et voilà, ça devait finir comme ça. J'avait encore endossé ma coquille comme elle le disait. C'est toujours ainsi que ça devait se passer. Et le temps passa…en silence…parfois accompagné de quelques explosions et de cris de guerres mais sinon, tout était calme et paisible…peut-être même un peu trop…

« Hey, vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Fis soudain James en se levant. Il faut y aller, il commence vraiment à être tard et j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch tôt demain.

-Oh, tu m'en donne des péripéties à faire, se plaignit Sirius.

-Allez, dépêche-toi un peu gros lourdo, dit James en lui offrant sa main en signe d'aide.

-Moi ? Lourd ? C'est la meilleure…répondit son interlocuteur en acceptant la main que lui tendait son meilleur ami.

-Tu as dessiné quoi Kath ? Demanda Peter tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le château.

-Oh…hum…c'est pas quelque chose de…précis.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Jugez par vous-mêmes, répondit Katherine en nous tendant son dessin que James prit volontiers pour nous l'exposer. »

La pleine lune…dans la nuit noire…au-dessus de l'océan…c'était d'une beauté à couper le souffle…mais elle ne faisait qu'approfondir la blessure que je portait en moi.

« C'est juste un croquis…rien de bien…spectaculaire, hésita Katherine. »

Je levait la tête et rencontrait son regard. Visiblement, elle s'en voulait et me demandait pardon. Je lui fit signe d'oublier, et recommença à avancer vers le château. Mes sens se mirent alors en alerte et je out nettement distingué à quel point tout les autres étaient tendus. Sauf une personne…elle ne pouvait pas savoir…et il en valait mieux ainsi…


End file.
